Too Late For Truth
by gloryandfame
Summary: A secret burning within Hermione threatens to burst forth, and could destroy the life she worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was like ice, stabbing at her face stealing her breath. She sat at the same place she always did. The grass was now crisp and dead, giving way to the changing seasons. It was peaceful there. She didn't know how many times she had sat here staring at the headstone; she didn't remember the events that caused her to always seek out this place. No one ever knew where she went; they would always ask her when she returned. But it was her secret.

She knew why she had she had come here tonight. The wind burst forth again, causing her eyes to burn and tear. Ron had asked her to marry him. She tried not think about the look on his face when she told him she needed time to think before giving him her answer. Guilt tore at her heart for not being totally honest with him. It was too late for honesty. It was too late for a lot of things.

She slowly stood up and looked back at the headstone once more before making her way over to a small hill. She pulled her coat tightly around her before she apparated. She was gone.

He had been standing in the tree line watching her sit at the grave, his grave. He was there every time she came. He didn't know why she came to sit there, near him. It had been almost five years, and she was the only one to still come. She never spoke, but often cried. He turned, reluctantly pulling his gaze from the spot where she apparated, he would return when she did, and silently watch her as he always has.

Hermione walked back into Grimmauld place, her face was red from the bitter cold. Ginny met her at the entrance way.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. It's not important." Hermione replied as Ginny took her coat. Hermione rubbed her hands together and exhaled onto her fingers in attempt to get warmth back into her frozen digits.

"Hermione, I don't understand…" Ginny turned back to her friend, her face showed her concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Ginny." Hermione sidestepped around her and made her way back to the sitting room and stood close to the fire.

"Well, I do." Ginny had followed her. "Harry took Ron down to the pub for a drink. He's having a bloody hard time keeping him calm. You two have been dating for five years, didn't you ever once think that this was coming?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't ready for it, is all." Hermione hugged herself.

"Well you have to tell him something!" Ginny was stern. Hermione nodded.

"I know, and I will. I promise."

"Good, he deserves that at least." Ginny sighed and plopped her weight down into the nearest chair. "Oh, while you were…wherever you were…an owl came for you." She pointed to the mantle. Hermione looked and saw the envelope. Picking it up, she read the front. It was from Headmistress McGonagall. She broke the seal and pulled out the letter. Her eyes flew over the parchment.

"Important?" Ginny asked as she sat up and moved to the edge of her seat.

"It's from Professor McGonagall, she wants to meet with me as soon as possible. She didn't give any details though." Hermione read the letter once more.

"That's not cryptic." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well Ron isn't here at the moment anyway, so I might as well go meet with her now." Hermione went back to get her coat.

"Hermione, I think you should wait until after you speak with Ron." Ginny jumped up to follow her friend.

"Just tell him that Minerva sent for me, and as soon as I get back he and I will have a talk, ok?" Hermione asked as she was buttoning her coat. Ginny sighed, audibly annoyed.

"Fine."

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Hermione went back out into the blistering cold.

She apparated to Hogsmead and decided to walk to Hogwarts from there. She wanted the alone time. Her heart ached, and she desperately wished she could share her burden with another, anyone, who wouldn't judge her. She could feel the sting of tears once more at the backs of her eyes. She blinked hard forcing the tears back.

"Miss Granger thank you for coming so quickly!" Minerva exclaimed as she stood up and walked around her desk to embrace her favorite student, even if she was no longer a student there.

"It was no problem Headmistress, Congratulations by the way." Hermione smiled as she once again took off her coat.

"Oh yes, thank you very much. I was quite taken aback when the position was offered to me I must admit. I am after all, not as young as I used to be." Minerva poured Hermione a steaming hot cup of tea. "Here take this; it will help warm you up."

"Your letter didn't say why you wanted to see me? Nothing serious I hope." Hermione sipped the hot tea.

"Nothing too serious, my dear. I was not expecting to become Headmistress, and as you know I have many things to attend to at the moment. I was wondering if I could trust you to help me with a project I cannot leave unattended." Minerva sat down slowly.

"A project? What type of project? Here at Hogwarts?" Hermione let the questions flow from her lips as fast as her mind thought them up.

"It's a personal project, and one I would rather not get into details about at the moment. I would require your assistance at my private home, not here at Hogwarts. Hermione, I asked you because I know I can trust you. This must never be spoken about to anyone, ever." Minerva looked very serious, as she peered over her glasses.

"Of course, you can trust me. I would be delighted to be of service to you Professor." Hermione sat her cup gingerly onto its saucer.

"Excellent!" Minerva beamed and clasped her hands together. "I knew I could count on you Miss Granger!"

"When would you need me?" Hermione asked as she watched Minerva stand up.

"Right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it isn't much, but its home." Minerva smiled as they apparated outside of a small country home.

"It's beautiful! Where exactly are we?" Hermione asked as she shoved her hands deep into her pockets. The sun was completely gone and with it the small amount of warmth it brought.

"We are not too far from the school."

"I feel like I know this place." Hermione looked around as they made their way to the door. The trees, the slope of the land, it felt like she had been here before.

"I will arrange to bring you some of your things tomorrow." Minerva changed the subject as she opened the door.

"That will be fine professor…headmistress."

"Minerva…please." Minerva closed the door against the icy blast that was attempting to follow them inside. "It would have made my life so much easier if I would have been allowed to take over at the start of term for the next school year, instead of taking over halfway through the term this year."

"I'm sorry." Hermione didn't understand.

"Well it's not common knowledge that the headmaster the board appointed after…."Minerva looked down at her hands, "well anyway he had some…problems…and he was terminated. The board would not allow him to stay on to finish the school year."

"Oh, I see." Hermione bit her lip as she removed her coat. "That's why you need my help?"

"Yes." Minerva seemed to be looking around nervously. "Would you care for some more tea?"

"Oh, no thank you." Hermione smiled as she looked around the cozy little sitting room they were standing in. "Can you tell me more about this project you have been working on?"

"It's mostly research…"Minerva rung her hands, and nodded.

"I am excellent at research." Hermione smiled.

"Ah yes, one reason I wanted you to help me. Please, follow me and I will show you." Minerva furrowed her brow. "Please remember this is a secret Miss Granger. I cannot stress the importance of that point." Hermione took a step closer to the headmistresses.

"Yes, of course." Minerva pressed her lips together until the formed a straight line, and stared at her ex-student for a moment before she turned and walked towards a closed door. She opened the door and made her way into the next room, Hermione followed behind. "I have been researching healing spells and potions."

"Oh that's an interesting topic! May I ask why?" Hermione looked to the old woman, Minerva turned around, made eye contact with the young woman before she stepped to the side. Hermione saw someone standing by a roaring fireplace further into the room. She blinked to allow her vision to get accustom to the new lighting. It looked like…but it couldn't be…. Hermione's brow furrowed, her lips pursed.

"I have spent the past five years attempting to heal…"

"Oh my God, is that…? That's not….? He's…..he's dead!" Hermione was stumbling over her words. Her heart was beating so loudly the sound of it hurt her ears. Her stomach was suddenly performing great acrobatic feats deep within her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I need you to help me heal Severus Snape, he's unable to talk, and he is partially blind because of Nagini. I've had him hidden away here since the final battle." Minerva looked from Severus back to her young friend, just in time to see Hermione's eyes roll back into her head, and to watch as her small body collapsed. Hermione hit the floor hard as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called out as he came through the front door. Ron sulked in behind him. Ginny walked in to meet her husband, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Has Hermione come back?"

"Yeah she came back," Ron's gaze jumped up from the floor to his sister's face, "but she left again."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"She got an owl from McGonagall, and she went to meet with her. She said she would be back soon though." Ginny walked over and put her arm around her brother.

"Yeah, Ron. You know how Hermione is, probably just run off to check on McGonagall. You know how she worries." Harry walked into the sitting room, his wife and brother in law a step behind him.

"She could have bloody well waited to talk to me before running off like that. Leaving me sit here like this is just….just….well it ain't right." Ron crossed his arms as he sat down on the couch.

"We're not defending her Ron." Ginny shook her head as she sat down beside Harry.

"She should have had some idea I was going to ask her, you two have been married for a year already! Mum's been on my case since you announced your engagement." Ron furrowed his brow as Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances.

"She'll come back and give you an answer! This is Hermione we're talking about; she's probably off with McGonagall right now already making plans. You know how she likes to go off on a planning tangent; it's probably slipped her mind she never told you yes." Harry stuck his hand out like he had just had a major epiphany.

"You're right!" Ron sat up and nodded slowly, his eyes darted as he seemed to repeat Harry's words in his mind. He sat up and smiled largely. "That is what she does! I'm worried over nothing! She'll come through that door any minute apologizing once she realizes it. Thanks guys."

Just then the heard a pecking sound against the window several feet away. Ginny stood up and walked over to open it.

"It's McGonagall's owl. See Ron she's probably remembered and dropped you a note before coming back." Ginny smiled as she took the letter from the owl, and feeding it a few treats from the bowl they kept beside the window for just such occasions. Harry and Ron stood up and walked over to join her. Harry took the letter and opened it. He inhaled sharply and looked visibly upset.

"What? What does it say?" Ron asked as he grabbed the letter from Harry's hand. Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Hermione won't be back tonight, she is off assisting professor McGonagall. She doesn't know when she'll return, and she can't tell us where she is or what she's doing. She said we'll be unable to contact her."

"What?" Ron as he read over the letter. "This is just…I can't believe her! Well I guess I got my bloody answer then didn't I? It's a big fat shove it Ron!" He turned to walk away from them, Harry reached for him and he pulled away. Ginny looked at Harry as they heard their front door slam.

"Why would she do this to him?"

"I don't know, this isn't like Hermione at all." Harry replied as Minerva's owl flew away. "She better have a good reason for doing this to him, that's all I have to say."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stirred and attempted to sit up. She was stopped short with a sharp pain in the back of her head as if someone struck her with a brick.

"Hermione!' Minerva hustled over to her side; Hermione noticed she was lying on a small sofa.

"What happened?" Hermione squinted as she spoke, the pain worsening with her words.

"You had a bit of a shock, dear. I do apologize." Minerva looked concerned as helped the young woman to sit up. Hermione winced slightly at the movement, but quickly remembered the reason for her blackout. She grasped the back of her head and began to look around quickly.

"Professor Snape! Merlin's beard Minerva! Is that really him!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Indeed it is." Minerva nodded.

"Oh my god!" Hermione's eyes met the old woman's, Minerva smirked.

"God had nothing to do with it Granger." Severus' deep voice resonated in her aching scalp. Hermione's eyes widened, as she looked towards the door way they had walked through earlier.

"Severus! The poor girl's head is already aching; you could have at least extended her the courtesy of letting me explain you can talk to her using your mind!" Minerva had turned and shot him an evil glare. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow in response. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She reached out and poked him in his chest.

"Satisfied?" He asked her, her brow furrowed as she looked at him. He appeared to be the same man who had taught her for six years, the same man she saw die on the floor of the shrieking shack. The only difference she could see beyond the fact he spoke without moving his mouth, was his left eye. His eye appeared to be clouded over.

"How are you still alive? I saw you die." Her eyes narrowed as she questioned him.

"It's nice to…see…you as well Granger." He glared at her.

"He appeared to be dead Hermione, as you can see he was not. Filch managed to help him until the house elves found me, and brought me to him. I brought him here, and he's been here, under my care ever since. I have been trying to undo the damage caused by Nagini, his voice and eye has suffered quite a bit, as you can see." Minerva clasped her hands as she explained the situation to her.

"Obliviate her now, and send her on her way Minerva. She will not help." Severus began to turn away from the two women.

"Hold on right there!" Hermione crossed her arms, "It just so happens I will help you, you snarky bastard! It's nice to see that your near death experience, and lasting health issues have done little to improve your demeanor."

"How very…Gryffindor of you Miss Granger. Or should I call you Mrs. Weasley? After all five years have passed by…" He had turned around and for an instant Hermione cowered.

"Weasley?" Hermione asked confused, her eyes narrowed then suddenly became as large and round as saucers. "Weasley!"

"Pardon?" Minerva asked confused as she glanced between Severus and Hermione.

"Merlin's beard! Minerva I have to go!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why on earth do you have to leave?" Minerva shook her head.

"Ron proposed earlier and…and I never gave him an answer. I didn't know what to say, and I left to get some air. When I got back he wasn't there, and then I got your owl, and came straight away." Hermione explained as she walked across the room in search of her coat.

"Oh Hermione," Minerva tutted as she shook her head. "Yes by all means go give the poor boy an answer! Will you return tonight? Should I wait for you?" Hermione scrunched her face as she thought over the situation.

"I'll return tonight, if you could wait that would be fantastic. Don't worry, I won't say any more than I must." Hermione buttoned her coat.

"I have complete trust in you my dear. I will be here when you return." Minerva replied as she followed Hermione to the door.

"Congratulations, Weasley." Severus' voice echoed in her head as she walked out into the night.

* * *

Hermione came up to Grimmauld place, and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and knocking. After a few moments the door swung open, revealing a very angry Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, Ginny came half running from the sitting room. Hermione side stepped Harry as he closed the door. "We got your owl, thought you weren't coming back?"

"Is Ron here?" Hermione felt as big as a house elf.

"No. He left after we read the owl." Ginny shook her head, "He was really upset Hermione."

"I am so sorry!" Hermione was rubbing her arms to bring warmth back into her extremities.

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to." Harry shook his head.

"I know." Hermione hung her head, "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, but I may have an idea as to where he went. If you promise to stay here, I'll go and find him." Harry turned around and reached for his coat.

"I promise I'll be here when you get back." Hermione began to take her coat off, Ginny reached out for it.

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny good-bye before walking out of the house.

"I thought Ron was going to explode when he walked out of here." Ginny shook her head. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "It was an honest oversight Ginny, I was just caught up in the moment with Minerva and everything just slipped my mind." Ginny nodded as she poured two cups of steaming brown liquid, handing one of the cups to Hermione.

"Well Harry will bring him back, the two of you can talk and everything will get sorted out." Ginny smiled. They sat in silence for a while, Hermione's mind kept drifting back to Severus. Her blood began to boil at his attitude and presumptions. Who was he to come back from the dead and behave like nothing happened? After an hour, they heard the door crash open.

"Got him!" Harry's voice cried out. Hermione and Ginny walked to the front door to see Harry barely holding up a very inebriated Ron.

"Ah there she is!" Ron cried out in a cheerful tone as he saw Hermione. Harry was struggling to get him into the sitting room, Ginny ran up on the other side of her brother to steady him as he walked. They sat him down with a thud on the sofa. "Tell me…Hermio'Grange…what was so damn important for Professor Kitty McWhiskerkins…that you just ran off and forgot about me?" He was moving in a small circle as he sat. Harry and Ginny both exchanged looks.

"Ron…"Ginny began but Hermione interrupted her.

"Ginny, Harry can you please give us a moment alone?" Harry furrowed his brow as he looked at Hermione. She nodded, "It will be fine, go on."

"Ok, "Mione. We'll be in the kitchen." He patted Hermione on her shoulder as they passed her. Hermione watched as they walked away from them. She took a slow deep breath before turning around.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione walked towards him.

"You're not sorry, don't lie to me!" Ron roared, he began to fumble in his pocket, pulling out a small engagement ring. "You don't want this! You don't want me!"

"Ron!" Hermione replied, a bit louder than she had intended.

"You would've said yes right away if it was what you wanted." Ron sniffed and rubbed his nose. "You aren't even grateful! Just disappearing like that!"

"Grateful?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, grateful. It's not like anyone else would have ya is it? No! Percy was right! I should've stuck it out with Lavender!" He stumbled as he stood up, "Well maybe now I don't want you! You can just be by yourself! See if I care!" He threw the ring at her. She stormed over to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever, EVER, speak to me again Ronald Weasley! I'd rather be alone then married to an insufferable drunkard!" Ron fell back onto the couch rubbing his sore cheek. Hermione pivoted on her heel and went for the door.

"Hermione! Wait!" She turned around as she was angrily jerking her coat onto her shoulders. Harry was running towards her, "He doesn't know what he's saying 'Mione."

"No, Harry. Alcohol is a crude version of veritasserum, you know that." Hermione shook her head, "I'm done Harry. I'll owl you soon, but I am serious about what I said. When he sobers up remind him of what he said, because I swear Harry, I swear if he contacts me I will not be responsible for what I do to him." Before Harry could respond she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked into her empty flat, her steps echoed in the silence. She sighed as she grabbed a bag from the closet and began to pack some clothes. Grabbing handfuls of her clothing and shoving them into the small space, balled up and wrinkled her mind replayed the day's events. The more she thought about everything, the angrier she became, and the harder she shoved the clothing wads. She used her wand to shrink the bad and put it into her purse, followed by her toiletries and her books.

"Grateful…"Hermione said aloud to herself, as she took one last look around her flat before turning off the light and closing the door. She made her way to the alley behind her building and apparated. She appeared in front of Minerva's house a moment later, the wind was blowing fearsomely, causing her hair explode in a wild bush of frizz and curls. She stomped her way down the path towards the door. Minerva slowly opened it, and she pushed her way in.

"Oh, you're back earlier than I expected dear." Minerva assisted Hermione in removing her coat.

"Well, I'm back." Hermione replied curtly.

"So?" Minerva smiled, and her eyes danced. "Will I be receiving an owl soon?"

"Not unless it's customary to send owls with regards to failed proposals." Hermione attempted to smooth her hair.

"Failed? Oh, no…Miss Granger…you refused him?" The old woman shook her head.

"I didn't get the chance to even properly speak to him! Harry had to go and fetch him; brought him back…he was knackered. He started yelling at me. He said some things, I just won't forgive." Hermione was still obviously angry, as Minerva took a step back at the tone of voice Hermione had used.

"He wasn't thinking clearly, Hermione." Minerva shook her head.

"Would you agree to marry a man you told you that you should be grateful he even asked you? Grateful because no else will have you?" Suddenly Hermione's anger melted away and her voice dropped. There was an obvious and immense sadness lingering in her voice. "Can we just not talk about this anymore? I don't want to give that ass any more ammunition to use against me." She had gestured with her head towards the room where she had initially saw Severus.

"He's harmless." Minerva shook her head.

"Yeah, about as harmless as the black plague. Where should I set up my things?" Hermione held up her purse, "I dropped by my flat before coming back."

"Oh yes, this way my dear." Minerva stepped past her and went to the room that was next to Severus'. Minerva opened the door and stepped into the room, Hermione followed. "This is my guest room, Severus has the master bedroom, because this room has too many windows." Hermione looked around the room.

One was had massive windows, with large heavy looking deep red drapery hanging from them. There was a matching stuffed chair and a desk in front of them. The bed was modest, as well as the dresser and matching side table. There was a large fireplace with a mirror hanging over it.

"This is a very nice room." Hermione sat her purse down atop the red duvet. Minerva walked over to a door she had assumed was a closet.

"This is your private bath." The old woman gestured inwards. "Trust me; you do not want to share a bathroom with that man." Minerva smiled.

"I had no intentions of doing so." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well I should be getting back to the school. All of my books, and the information I have gathered are either on that desk, or on the bookshelves. I am afraid I haven't been able to find much." Minerva shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll look at what you have, then go from there." Hermione frowned slightly. "I'll start first thing tomorrow, I desperately need to just relax and settle my mind."

"If you need me, you can floo through the fireplace in Severus' room. Send a letter through first, just in case of course." Minerva smiled. "Any more questions before I head off then?"

"No, thank you Minerva. I'm going to hop in the shower." Hermione went to where she had laid her purse and began taking her things out.

"No, thank you Miss Granger. I'll inform Severus that you're here, and I shall remind him to keep a civil tongue in his head." Minerva walked from the room as Hermione laughed. Minerva was kind enough to close the door and Hermione sighed as she sorted her belongings. It only took a few minutes for her to put her things away; she grabbed her pajamas and headed straight for the shower.

The water was hot, and Hermione stood letting it run over her face and shoulders. Her hair plastered against her scalp and her back, she exhaled spouting the water away from her lips. She placed her palms against the tiles and hung her head. Ron's words played over and over in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push them out of her thoughts, they came screaming back in.

"Grateful…"She whispered as she looked down at her body. She had slight curves, nothing to brag about. Her hands ran over her breasts and down her flat stomach. Suddenly she dropped her hands to her sides and closed her eyes. Average body, bushy hair and brains. None of those things made the top ten sexy ladies list in those wizards' magazines Ron always hid between his mattresses. She reached down and turned the water off, fumbling for a towel she stepped out onto the freezing floor. She dried off and reached for her pajamas. She realized something was wrong when her fingertips did not touch cotton; instead they grazed a sheer silky material.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" She exclaimed, she wrapped the towel around her clutching her nightie she stormed back into her room in search of her regular cotton nightgown. It was nowhere to be found. "Great, absolutely bloody fantastic!" She cried out sarcastically as she dressed. She pulled on the periwinkle nightie. Her breasts were covered but her midsection and most of her bottom was covered in a sheer material. She found the matching 'boy cut' underpants. She shook her head as she slipped them on, "of course I forget the nightgown but I remember the matching panties for the most seductive piece of clothing I own!" She bent over and wrapped the towel around her hair, standing up she rolled her head and opened up one of the curtains.

The moonlight was pouring through the window as she picked up some of the papers from the desk and she began reading over them. She was engrossed in what she was reading and soon she noticed her scalp began to itch. She sat the papers back down and pulled the towel from her head, again she bent over and scratched her scalp violently. She stood upright quickly, whipping her hair back in one quick movement. She shook her curls loose as she reached back for the papers.

"Weasley has always been a moron, and I see age has done little to cure him of his infliction." Severus' voice filled her mind without warning. She looked around.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned around and spotted the surly potions master standing in her doorway.

"You're putting on quite the show with that outfit on, parading in front of an open window." He raised his eye brow. Hermione's eyes went wide as she quickly grabbed for the towel she had just removed from her head.

"You…I can't…you can't…you're supposed to be blind!" Hermione finally cried out.

"Partially blind, I still have the full function of my right eye." He took a step into the room. "Thank Merlin for small miracles." He smirked.

"Oh well in that case just take a good long look by all means, take in an _EYE _full!" She threw the towel onto the floor, stuck her chin out and put her hands on her hips. "There! Satisfied! Merlin's beard!" She pulled her hair up and stuck a clip in it. "I don't give a damn anymore."

"You are a terrible liar, you do in fact care, and in fact you care too much." He crossed his arms as he looked at the half naked witch standing before him. "Weasley has always been as useful as elf excrement." Severus turned and began to walk away, he bumped into the doorway, and Hermione sighed and walked towards him.

"Here, I'll help you." She slipped her arm around his waist.

"I can manage, Granger." He looked down as he spoke to her. His right hand was on her bare shoulder. She smirked.

"I'm sure you can, sir." Hermione was playfully sarcastic as she helped him back into his room. She turned to leave him when he stopped her by grabbing her gently about the waist.

"You are an improvement from Minerva, and not only because you are superior in your intellect…"Severus' voice trailed off. Hermione noticed her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into his eyes. He seemed a shell of his former self, and momentarily she frowned.

"Now, where's the nasty potions professor I used to know and…"She stopped speaking and resigned to just patting his forearm as she backed away.

"You should give a thought to dressing more conservatively Granger." He turned from her, "If Minerva should catch you dressed that way she would think you're up to something."

"Gods forbid. Good night." Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. She slowly walked back into her own room and shut the door. She thumped her forehead against the wood and sighed. Severus Snape had complimented her, in an odd round about manner, but he had thought her attractive. "He thinks I'm attractive?" Hermione whispered to herself. She then burst out laughing and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers she lay down and turned onto her side. "I'm just an older version of the bushy haired know it all that used to be the bain of his existence. He'll see tomorrow, walking in on me like that." Hermione smiled as she plotted. She fell asleep not realizing that she had not thought about Ron's hurtful words since Severus had walked in on her, instead her thoughts were consumed by the dark wizard back from the dead, and sleeping in the room next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Please be kind to me this was my first time writing a lemon. If it's that bad I'll take it down. :) Thanks everyone!***_

Hermione awoke; tossing and turning for what she thought were a few hours before pulling off the duvet and getting up out of the bed. She grabbed a towel and transfigured it into a robe before walking out of her room. The house was dark and silent, she tip toed into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water as she stared at the wall Severus Snape was behind. She narrowed her eyes, and chewed her lip. She gently sat her glass down and made her way to his door. She wrung her hands as she stood there for a moment; finally she opened the door and took a step in.

She saw him laying a top his covers, his chest was rising and falling gently. She carefully walked to his bed side and stood there looking at him. _How is this real? I can't believe he's alive!_ She fought the urge to touch him again, just to prove to herself he was real.

"Are you planning on molesting my person, Granger?" Severus deep voice startled her, and she jumped.

"I…I was just checking on you." Hermione stammered her face red from being caught.

"You have never been one to lie, undoubtedly because you are extraordinarily bad at it." He slowly sat up.

"Well I can assure you I did not come in here to molest you!" Hermione cried out as she crossed his arms.

"You have somewhat of a preoccupation with me." Severus smirked.

"What makes you think that? I've only just found out that you're alive!" Hermione pulled her robe tighter.

"You sit at my grave quite a bit. Were you aware that after all this time, you are the only person to visit me?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"How did you…I mean…I just…" Hermione continued to stammer.

"Be quiet Granger, your rambling is giving me a headache." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know because my grave is near here, and despite whatever you may think about my current condition, I am able to get around. You did not answer my question. Six months may be normal, one year a stretch but it is even past a Gryffindor to visit for five years…and to visit often."

"I just did." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Again, you are lying." Severus shook his head. "Before Weasley's drunken outburst, were you planning on accepting his proposal?"

"That is none of your business." Hermione spat angrily.

"You were not." Severus nodded slowly.

"You don't know me!" Hermione moved her hands onto her hips.

"You are correct. I knew the younger Granger." Severus nodded. "Why did you come in here, in the dead of night? This time the truth."

"I am having a difficult time coming to terms with everything that happened today and I just wanted to see you again, to make sure I've not gone mad." Hermione sighed.

"Have you satisfied your urge then? I assure you, I am alive, and you are not mad." Severus stood up, only wavering slightly, Hermione shot out to grab hold of him. "I have already told you Granger, I am quite able to get around."

"Will you stop with the _Granger_? My name is Hermione, for Merlin's sake, I am not your student anymore I am damn near twenty four years old. Use my given name!" She was still holding onto him.

"You are much bolder in your words than when you were younger, I'll give you that…Hermione." Severus peered down at her. She smiled.

"See, you don't know me Severus." She shook her head.

"I do not recall giving you permission to use my name."

"Come off it, we're both adults." She hit him playfully.

"Yet you were standing over me as I slept, like a child who had a bad dream but feared waking their parents." He stepped away from her.

"I did no such thing." She shook her head, "I was merely checking on you, as I said."

"You got what you came in here for then. I am fine. However, what shall I get from this little exchange? You awoke me, Hermione; it was not the other way around."

"What do you want?" Hermione furrowed her brow as she watched him turn around. He reached out and grabbed hold of her robe tie. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

"I have spent the past five years with my only human contact being Minerva." He replied as he pulled gently.

"What are you asking?!" Hermione cried out, but she did not slap his hand away.

"Just a mere glance. I am not going to attack you, calm down." Severus replied slowly. She took a deep breath and shrugged off her robe. Severus let his good eye wander over her.

"Will that suffice?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrow, and putting her hand on her hip.

"Will it?" He returned. Hermione stood there looking at him, frozen. She didn't know how to reply. She was going to tell Ron no. He had been right, even though she didn't want to admit that to him. She kept returning to his grave because she had loved him, and regretted the fact he had died before she could tell him. He was sitting there, looking at her. He was alive and standing less than an arm's length away from her. His voice startled her again. "You are not clamoring to cover yourself?"

"No, I'm not." She stated matter of factly as she took a step closer to him.

"What the devil are you playing at Granger?" Severus looked into her eyes.

"Hermione." She corrected him as she placed both hands on his chest, allowing them to move up to his shoulders. She felt him take a sharp intake of breath as she leaned closer to him, pressing herself against his body, running a hand up onto the back of his neck. She gently pulled him down into a kiss. It took a moment before she felt his hands glide across the small of her back pulling her closer to him. She kissed him gently at first, her insides screamed at the touch of his lips upon hers. He eased her mouth open, and she eagerly accepted his advance. He tasted of mint. She muttered her disappointment when he stopped kissing her and pulled back slightly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Kissing you." She replied, her eyes were hooded, and her breathing was erratic from lust.

"Do not start something you have no intentions of finishing." His tone was low and warning.

"I have every intention of finishing what I start." Hermione replied. "I've thought about this for five years, don't deny me. I want you." Severus growled slightly and recaptured her mouth with his. He clutched at her body like a drowning man would clutch to a life raft. She could feel his growing arousal through the thin material of his pajama bottoms. It was driving her wild that he found sexually attractive. He slid one hand over her bottom, and lifted her leg so she was partially straddling him, as they stood. She moaned into his mouth, as he lifted her other leg and picked her up. Wrapping herself around his body, he slowly made his way to his bed and gently laid her down without losing much of their bodily contact. He moved his mouth from hers to her jaw, then to her neck.

"Ye...yes" She moaned as he slid his hand up her abdomen and underneath her nightie. His hand eagerly cupped her breast as she pushed up against him, pressing herself against his erection. He made an incoherent throaty noise. He sat up partially, leaning all this weight on one arm. He began grabbing her clothes with his free hand.

"Remove this." He commanded, her mind filled with his sensual baritone. She eagerly complied yanking the material over her head. She blushed momentarily as she realized she was naked beneath her former professor, save for her knickers. She studied his face as he looked at her body; he reached down and gently ran his fingertips over her bared flesh. She tingled at this touch; every fine hair on her body was standing on end. Severus leaned down to her, breathing hard as his hair swung forward curtaining his face, the ends brushed against her skin. He moved quickly from her, and with an even faster movement he removed her knickers and moved back, nestling between her legs.

Her breathing was hitched as adrenaline pulsed through every nerve in her body. He kissed her again before moving slowly south towards her breasts. Hermione cried out as his mouth enveloped her nipple. His hand sliding up her thigh, he pressed his fingers against her most intimate place.

"Eager?" He asked as he slid two fingers into her, she was wet and in need.

"Yes." She breathed, she felt as if she were on fire. "Oh Gods Severus, please!" She begged, her fingers digging into his back.

"Say it again, witch." He commanded, as he removed his hand from her. He began to remove his pajama bottoms.

"Please! You're driving me mad Severus!" She begged him again. He looked into her eyes, and he saw as she bit her lip when his bared erection grazed against her opening. "Please!" He dropped his head against her neck as he pushed forward. She inhaled loudly as he pushed into her. In one swift movement he was buried within her, her hot walls clamped around him and he shuddered.

"Gods woman you feel good." He said, even his voice in her head was ragged. He began to thrust, slowly; her hips moved against him meeting his movements. He watched as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"Fuck me!" She cried out. He began to move faster, his thrusts became quicker and deeper. She moaned, and ran her hands down his back, her fingertips grazing his backside. His mouth met hers, and he took hold of it possessively, kissing her deeply. He held her hip with one hand as he drove into her, his other hand cupping her breast, his thumb sliding over her hardened nipple. She could feel her orgasm building within her. She clutched at him desperately. "I'm going to…I'm going to…"

"Yes, come for me." He said soothingly. She cried out as her body tense, his name pouring from her lips. He continued to thrust into her, and as she started to come down from her pleasure she felt him thrust deeply and freeze, his member began throbbing inside her and the hot burst of his seed spilling against her cervix. He thrust slowly and gently twice, before he collapsed atop her. They lay there breathing hard for a moment before he pulled out of her and dropped beside her on the bed.

"Oh Gods that was fantastic." Hermione breathed as she ran her hand over her forehead and into her hair.

"You just begged your ex-potions master to bed you. Perhaps you are mad." Severus smiled, as Hermione shot up onto one elbow prepared to fight. She saw his smile, and rolled her eyes. "So...you've thought about that for five years? I do hope I lived up to your fantasies."

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did." Hermione was reaching for her knickers.

"If I would have had any idea, I do believe I would have commanded Minerva to seek your help years ago." He sighed. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She asked as began to sit up.

"Why me?" She turned to look at him.

"You are you, and that's what I wanted. Severus…" She sat up nude, and peered down into his waiting face. "I only wanted you, I've never told anyone. I have suffered in silence for years; I almost married a man I didn't love because I couldn't have the man I wanted." Severus laughed in her mind.

"Don't let Minerva find out her most prized lioness was aching to bed the head of Slytherin House." He sat up and cupped Hermione's jaw. "You have much to learn about me, but I will say…"He raised his eyebrow, "this was a very welcome surprise." She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I never thought I would actually say any of this to you, let alone be sitting here discussing it post shag." Hermione shook her head. "I'm shocked you didn't laugh me out of your room."

"I'm just a man Hermione, a sexy little witch comes into my room in the middle of the night, half naked and throws herself at me…I'm in no position to refuse that." She touched his arm as he spoke. "This has never happened to me. I will admit when I first saw you today, when you came in through that door…and before you fainted, I could hardly believe it was really you. You haven't changed much, but enough and in the right places, that is for certain. I wanted you at that moment, and I wanted Weasley's blood for having you."

"Well he doesn't have me anymore." Hermione said with sigh. "Quite frankly, it was long overdue. I never wanted to marry him. I never even wanted to date him, but that day…"Her brow furrowed as she relived the memory. "We watched you die…I just felt like I was hollowed out. I loved you before I saw your memories…and afterwards, I just…I didn't know how to tell Harry and Ron. You were never an easy topic to discuss; Harry has forgiven you but Ron…" She yawned, and looked at the fireplace. "I guess I should go back to my room, if Minerva comes in with us like this…" She laughed.

"Sod it. Come." He moved and pulled down the blanket on his bed, they lay down and she nestled against him. They closed their eyes, and their breathing eased.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She moved in her sleep and she pressed against something warm. Sudden realization came over her and her eyes flew open. She had shagged Severus Snape. She could see the sunlight above the curtain, a think line of light. She had never done anything like that before. It just wasn't something she did. She closed her eyes as she thought back to their encounter. Her heart raced. She turned onto her back to peer at the wizard sleeping next to her. It was Severus Snape, she fought back the urge to giggle. He moved in his sleep which caused her to hold her breath. He put his hand on her bare stomach. She watched as he fought the confusion in his sleep, he moved his hand upward until he touched the soft skin in her breast.

"I thought I had been dreaming." He spoke into her mind, she laughed.

"Well you weren't." She smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I do rather like waking up to find a nude witch in my bed. It is a refreshing change from my normal routine." He smirked

"I imagine so." She replied coyly. She leaned into him and kissed him.

"Rather randy aren't you?" He asked. She laughed again.

"Oh, well if you would prefer that I leave you to have a bit of a lie in I do have my own bed." She replied running her and down his arm.

"Don't move, witch. I'll be forced to leave this warm bed to follow you, and I assure you I am quite comfortable." He sneered slightly and Hermione kissed him again. She gently pushed him onto his back, hovering above him gently. Severus reached around her and firmly took hold of her backside. She ran her hands down his chest, through the coarse hair that took her to her final destination. He was aroused and she smiled as she took hold of him. He inhaled sharply. "Gods girl!" He exclaimed before she covered his mouth with her own. Suddenly an irate voice was cutting through their moment.

"Merlin's beard! Gods! Severus! Hermione!" Hermione jumped off of him and drew the blanket up and over her chest. Minerva stood at the door to the room, her hand over her eyes, the other gripping the door frame to aid her balance.

"Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed, she looked to Severus. He raised his eyebrow, and she could not help but laugh.

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter Miss Granger!" Minerva cried out. "Imagine my horror walking in on the two of you…about to…oh my god!"

"You were only about to catch the encore, calm yourself." Severus voice never faltered. Hermione laughed even harder.

"Encore?" Minerva cried out, "Encore? That means…the two of you…Severus how could you? She was your student!"

"Was." Severus replied.

"It's my fault Minerva, I came in here last night and molested his person." Hermione replied rolling with laughter, Severus laughed at Hermione's response, which only went to further agitate Minerva.

"Well get up and dressed, no more hanky panky this morning!" Minerva commanded as turned and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe I just said that to her. Or that she just walked in and caught us!" Hermione laughed as she sat up, she looked to her bed mate.

"I hardly think she can believe it herself." Severus smiled, "We should hurry before she comes back in here thinking we chose to continue our endeavor."

"You're right." Hermione nodded as she got up and pulled her robe on. "I have to go back to my room to get dressed; I'll see you in a bit." She kissed him, and he quickly tried to grab at her, but she pushed his hands away. "Later."

"Promise?" He asked as she made her way to his door.

"You can count on it." She opened the door and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione took a quick shower, hastily dressed and made her way into the sitting room where Minerva stood waiting, her arms crossed and scowling.

"Sit!" Minerva commanded pointing to a chair. Hermione looked around briefly but did not see Severus. "Miss Granger, I brought you here to assist me, not to…to…take liberties with your former potions professor!"

"Minerva, I can explain." Hermione replied, she suddenly felt as if she were twelve years old again, and awaiting to be handed a detention or loss of house points. Minerva held her hand up to stop her from speaking and she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, for the sake of the founders! I brought you here to assist me in healing him not to take advantage of him! I am sorely disappointed in you Miss Granger!" Minerva shook her head slowly as she spoke.

"I am not a child nor am I student, Minerva." Hermione stood to face her former head of house. "I did not take advantage of him!"

"You don't even know him, Miss Granger! He's not the same person who taught you all those years!" Minerva sighed, and her tone suddenly changed from angry to sympathetic. "I have been caring for him for five years, and I just…I don't want him to be hurt. He's changed, and after only spending time with me for all these years I just fear he latched onto you because you were the only one here. I am however more fearful, that you found your way to him because of your situation with Mr. Weasley."

"You think I am using him?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I think you may be, unintentionally." Minerva nodded, and Hermione laughed slightly. "Whatever could be amusing about this?"

"I just, I have never been accused of being that way before. I mean if the past says anything, I thought you would warn me against him, and here it's the other way around." Hermione was smiling, "I just find that kind of funny."

"I also worry that you will not be able to focus on helping me to cure him, if you are…how shall I put this? If you are preoccupied, you will be of little use to the current situation." Minerva had walked over and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Perhaps, I am exceedingly tired of acting as a lab rat, as it were." Severus' voice had cut through their minds, and they both turned to see him walking from his room. "I am grateful, Minerva, for everything. However, as Hermione so boldly stated last evening, she is an adult, as am I."

"I am not inferring you are children, Severus!" Minerva stomped her foot slightly as she addressed him.

"It is humorous that you are being so overly protective of me Minerva, suggesting Hermione will break my heart and leave me in a crying stupor as if I am first year." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Enough!" Minerva threw her hands up in the air. "Do as you wish! Both of you! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Minerva pointed her finger at both of them. "I'll be back at the end of the week so check on your progress, Miss Granger. Winky will see to all your meals, and to the cleaning." Hermione scrunched her face. "I am aware of your feelings on the matters of house elves, however Winky has been bringing Severus his meals and cleaning up after him since I first brought him here, and I am not about to take that away from her just because you do not care for house elves assistance." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Minerva, I remember Winky, and I understand she needed this no doubt?" Hermione adjust her shirt.

"Yes." Minerva replied with a curt nod, "Well I will take my leave now. Think about what I said!"

"Yes, mother." Severus replied sarcastically. Minerva huffed and walked out the front door. Hermione watched as Minerva walked down the walkway and apparated after walking past the gate. Hermione turned to Severus and laughed.

"I guess I'm just a harlot looking for some rebound naughty!" Hermione shook her head. "I understand where's she's coming from though. I mean, if you want last night to just be a one-time thing, that's fine. I do need to start looking into her notes with a more detailed eye."

"Is that what you wish?" Severus replied slowly. Hermione sighed.

"No, truth be told, no. I wanted last night to happen. I want it to continue happening." Hermione blushed.

"Then we will continue." Severus tilted his head, and Hermione smirked at him.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny called out as she was sitting breakfast out on the table. Harry rounded the corner and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Good morning!" He smiled as he sat down, ready to devour his morning meal.

"Harry…we need to talk." Ginny stated matter of factly as she took her seat.

"About what?" Harry asked his mouthful of food.

"Hermione and Ron." Ginny furrowed her brow. Harry swallowed his food and reached over to touch her hand.

"Ginny, I think we should stay out of it." He adjusted his glasses.

"Ron is really upset though!" Ginny cried.

"He should be! What he said to her was awful!" Harry took another bite of his bacon.

"He was inebriated!" Ginny was becoming angry.

"I'm not getting involved." Harry shook his head. "And you shouldn't either! Let them work it out."

"They're not going to be able to work anything out, Hermione fell off the face of the earth! Ron sent an owl this morning saying half of her stuff is gone." Ginny shook her head. "I suppose she'll have to come back for the rest of her things at some point, so Ron could speak to her then."

"Did Ron say he wants to work things out with her?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Not in so many word." Harry tilted his head in an 'I told you so' manner. Ginny huffed. "But I know my brother and he wants to work it out!"

"Please, Ginny, don't do anything!" Harry begged. "Leave them alone."

"Fine."Ginny grabbed her coffee cup and looked into it angrily. "I have an appointment at St. Mungo's later this afternoon, don't forget!"

"Do you need me to come with you?" Harry asked suddenly his face was flushed with concern for his wife. She waved her hand at him, dismissing the idea.

"No, it's just a checkup. I just wanted to remind you in case you got home before me." Ginny continued to eat. Harry nodded.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of the sitting room, books and papers surrounding her. She sighed, and stretched. Her back was aching for sitting hunched over Minerva' research.

"Have you come across anything of use?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up to see him standing over her. She sighed and began gathering up her work.

"No." She shook her head. "Just when Minerva started to make sense, her idea would falter and the end result would not be helpful in the least. This is going to take a while." He reached down and took her hand, helping her to stand up.

"I will not tell Minerva this, however after five years I have given up hope of being cured. I have accepted my new normal." Hermione bit her lip and looked worried. Severus noticed. "Do not make that face at me, I am not complaining."

"I'm not going to give up." Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not." Severus raised his eyebrow. "Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all would never walk away from a challenge." She laughed.

"Well, some things never change." Hermione smiled softly, her finger tips grazed his forearm.

"Some things change completely." Severus was whispering in her mind.

"You are not all that different than you were. You are not as mean as you used to be, but I understand why you were like that." Hermione said softly. "You are much nicer than you used to be, and funnier too."

"Ah, that is only because I am able to be my own man now." Severus raised his eyebrows. "Also, I have had no contact with the outside world for a very long time, which tends to change a person."

"I guess you have a point there." Hermione nodded. She put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her toes, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Of course I do." He put his arm around her waist. "Winky brought our dinner, are you hungry?"

"Famished!" Hermione cried out patting him on his chest. "Oh, I do have to go back to my flat when Minerva comes back at the end of the week. I left behind some things I need, like my nightgown."

"Useless item." Severus shook his head. She smirked up at him.

"Well even as useless as it is, I still need it. If you want me to bring you something, let me know."

"I will." Severus nodded. "Let us go and eat before it gets cold, or worse we offend Winky." Hermione laughed, and walked with him to the table where their food was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

***Ok, a couple of things...sorry there wasn't enough Severus in this chapter, but I will make up for it in the next. Also I am not sure what month James Sirius Potter was born in, I tried looking it up but all I could find was a year...then I realized wth it's fanfic I can make it up! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far, and if you can't tell I am building up for some craziness to happen. Thanks for all your reviews, you make me super happy when I see the e-mail notifications! :D Don't hesitate to tell me where you would like to see the story go, it does help me plot wise. ***

"Miss Granger?" Minerva's voice came through the fireplace. Hermione and Severus were just finishing up their meal. They both stood up from the table and made their way into Severus' room.

"Yes Minerva?" Hermione replied cautiously.

"Are you decent, I have news and must come through." Minerva paused, waiting for a reply.

"Yes Minerva, we're decent. We've just got through eating." Hermione looked at Severus and rolled her eyes. Moments later there was a green flash and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good evening." Minerva nodded slightly. "I have received an owl from the Potters that had urgent news for you." She handed the envelope to Hermione who slowly looked over it before breaking the wax seal. Her eyes flew over the letter.

"They need me to meet them at the burrow; they have something they need to tell me. They didn't give any details just that Ginny was at St. Mungos'!" Hermione cried as she looked up at Severus and then over at Minerva. "Do you know what this is about?"

"I do not." Minerva shook her head. "It sounds like it's important; please give the Potters my best."

"I don't know why they couldn't just tell me in the letter, I told them I was busy! Hermione refolded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope.

"She has been scouring through your papers and books all day. They only break she has allowed herself was to eat." Severus interjected.

"Go on, the research can wait." Minerva nodded as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The deputy Headmaster has taken over for the night, I will stay here with Severus until you return."

"Ok." Hermione nodded as she walked towards the door and grabbed her coat.

Hermione walked briskly out into the wind, down the path and past the gate. She turned to look at the house briefly before apparating to the burrow. She jogged up to the door and raised her fist to knock, but the door swung open before her knuckles made contact with the wood. Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! Come in! Come in, and get out of the weather!" Hermione sidestepped around him and into the warmth of the house. "Ginny! Harry! Hermione's here!" Ginny and Harry came walking out of the sitting room and embraced her.

"What's wrong? Minerva brought me your letter." Hermione searched their faces as she removed her coat.

"Oh, hello Hermione dear! Care for a spot of supper?" Molly smiled widely.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Weasley, I already ate." Hermione replied as she looked back to her friends.

"I'll set a place for you then." Molly nodded as she walked back into the kitchen. Hermione sighed and smiled slightly. Ginny reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the sitting room. Harry followed behind them. They walked in and Hermione saw Ron sitting alone, their eyes met momentarily before he pulled his gaze away and looked to the floor.

"Ronald." Hermione acknowledged his presence but showed no emotion in her voice. Ginny guided her to sit on the sofa, and she sat down beside her.

"Harry and I have some news to share with you!" Ginny beamed as she looked from Hermione's face to Harry's and then back again.

"Well?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath and smiled widely, "We're going to have a baby!" Hermione sat awestruck for a moment, before embracing her.

"That's wonderful Ginny! Congratulations!" Hermione was smiling, she turned to Harry and embraced him next, "Congratulations Harry!"

"Thank you." Harry replied as he laughed.

"And here I thought the worst!" Hermione laughed as she smacked Harry in the arm, "The wording of that letter could have been kinder, almost giving me a heart attack! That's just cruel Harry Potter!"

"Don't blame me I didn't write it, that was Ginny!" Harry pointed to his wife.

"Oh way to blame your poor pregnant wife!" Ginny replied in mock anger. Ron huffed audibly causing all three of them to turn around. "What's your bloody problem?"

"Nothing." Ron replied crossing his arms. Ginny turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione tilted her head and cast her gaze sideways.

"Ronald, could we speak somewhere private?" Hermione took a deep breath as she stood up.

"Hermione, it's fine…" Harry began before Ginny interrupted him with a shush and a smack.

"Let 'em go Harry." Ginny raised both her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure. We can go up to my old room; it's just being used as Mum's yarn storage room now." Ron stood up and gestured to the stairs. Hermione followed behind him, and walked through the door as he held it open for her. He closed it slowly as she turned to face him.

"Ron, I wanted to talk to you about the other night." Hermione fidgeted with her hands.

"'Mione, Harry told me what I said to you, and well I was a right bloody git to say it. I'm sorry." Ron looked ashamed of himself.

"Ron, I don't want to talk about that. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for leading you on for as long as I did." Hermione took a deep breath as she watched Ron's face contort with confusion. "I was never in love with you, I stayed with you because I …because I couldn't be with the person I wanted to be with."

"What?!" Ron shook his head.

"I couldn't be with the person I loved, so I had to love the person I was with. Does that make sense?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"No." Ron shook his head. "Who in the bloody world did you want to be with? You only ever really spent time with me, my brothers, Harry and Neville." Ron raised his shoulders and threw his hands out to his sides. "So which one was it 'Mione?"

"Ron, I'm sorry. You said yourself you didn't want to be with me." Hermione shook her head.

"I just told you I was sorry for saying that!" Ron cried.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Hermione crossed her arms against herself.

"Merlin, 'Mione." Ron shook his head.

"I know." Hermione nodded. "But we can still be friends, can't we?"

"No. I just…at least not for a while 'Mione." Ron shook his head and opened the door.

"Ok." Hermione nodded, "If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is. I hope whoever it is you left me for…does the same thing to you. Then you can live with the pain and embarrassment." Ron turned and left her standing on the stairs alone. Hermione walked into the sitting room, where Ginny and Harry were waiting for her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, standing as soon as Hermione walked into the room.

"He doesn't want to see me for a while. I'm just going to leave. Congratulations again you two!" Hermione walked towards the door as she pulled her coat back on.

"Hermione, we invited you here. You don't have to leave because Ron wants to be a git." Harry had followed her.

"No, it's ok. This is supposed to be a happy night, all about you and Ginny and your baby. I have somewhere to be anyway." Hermione smiled up at Harry before walking out of the house. Hermione thought about Severus, as she walked through Mrs. Weasley's garden. She was in love with a dead man, or at least everyone thought he was dead. She wondered if she would ever have a normal life like Ginny and Harry. She shook the thought out of her head as she apparated.

"I told you to stay out of it." Harry said as he walked back into the sitting room. "See the mess you made by meddling?"

"Oh stop it." Ginny held her hand up. "They're a bit sore at one another, but they'll make up you just wait and see! They'll be back together before Neville and Luna's wedding!"

"That's not until July!" Harry cried out.

"Exactly!" Ginny smiled as she tapped her husband on the nose. "The baby won't be here until October, we have plenty of time for an official Aunt Hermione!" Harry sighed and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

***This chapter contains a lemon***

Hermione stormed back into Minerva's house, hastily removing her outerwear Minerva and Snape remained seated but watched her as her arm got stuck inside the sleeve of her coat and she began wiping her arm about. Finally, the garment gave way and slammed into the floor.

"I take it you received bad news?" Snape's voice filled her mind. Hermione's eyes shot up from looking at her coat lying on the floor to his face.

"No, and yes…well…arghhh!" She finished her sentence with a growl her fists balled up near her chin.

"Eloquently spoken Miss Granger." Minerva smirked.

"Ginny went to St. Mungo's but nothing was wrong with her," Hermione sighed as she dropped her weight into an empty chair that sat across from Minerva and Severus. "She's pregnant."

"Well that's excellent news!" Minerva exclaimed pressing her hands together and touching her mouth. "Oh a wee baby!"

"That was the news. However, I had to deal with Ron." Hermione took a deep breath. "He's such a bloody tosser!"

"Hermione, language." Minerva's good mood faltered as she stared disapprovingly at her former student.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized, as her shoulders slumped. "Please, Minerva if you receive any more owls for me, unless someone is dying or dead, send them back and tell them you can't reach me."

"Why?" Minerva asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't want bothered." Hermione shook her head. "I think Ginny's up to something, but I'm not sure. I would just rather not find out if it's all the same to you."

"I can do that Miss Granger." Minerva nodded, "Well," she turned to Snape. "I guess I will be off. Perhaps I can enjoy a little down time while the deputy headmaster oversees things. Good night, then Severus. Hermione."

"Good-night." Hermione nodded.

"Good-night." Severus replied as he watched the old woman rise from her seat and make her way to the floo. Severus and Hermione sat in silence for moments after they heard the floo activate. Finally Severus broke the silence.

"So, Potter is to have an offspring? Thank Merlin I no longer teach." He raised his eyebrow and smirked as he spoke. Hermione laughed. Severus patted the seat next to him and Hermione rose from her chair and made her way over and sat down next to him.

"I'm happy for them." She sighed, Severus nodded.

"But something is bothering you?" He reached up and moved a curl from her face.

"It's nothing." She smiled, and shook her head.

"I believe I have already informed you about your ability to lie…you lack the ability." He smiled.

"I can't very well tell Ron any more than what I already have without revealing your secret. He's just being such an arse; I wish I could throw you in his face!" Hermione was choking the air in front of her with her hands.

"I would enjoy throwing a hex or two his way, myself." Severus said calmly.

"He asked me who it was I wanted." Hermione looked away from him, "He made a point to say that I have not been around many guys so therefore it had to be him, one of his brothers, Neville or Harry." Severus laughed. "It's not funny!" She cried, stifling her own laugh with her fingertips.

"Yes it is. You should have just told him." Severus shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I can just hear myself now: 'I don't want to be with you because I'm in love with Professor Snape, who has been dead for five years!' Yes, I'm sure they won't try to commit me or anything." Hermione rolled her eyes. Snape took her chin gently and looked into her eyes.

"That is the second time you have made a reference to being in love with me, witch." Snape rose an eyebrow again, his gaze boring into her.

"Ye…es…" Hermione's voice quivered.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Severus dropped his hand from her chin and rested it atop her lap.

"It's a bit embarrassing," She looked to the side.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"It was during the Yule Ball, my fourth year." Hermione bit her lip in anticipation of his response.

"That long ago?" Snape smiled.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Someone…okay…Luna Lovegood pointed out how similar Viktor was to you. I was shocked, and she pointed out that it was my attempt at going to the ball with you…without actually going with you. I know it makes no sense."

"It makes sense." Severus nodded. "Which is odd in and of itself coming from Lovegood."

"Well there you have it then, I've been head over heels for you for about a decade." Hermione laughed.

"You hid it well, and from a spy Hermione. I had no idea." Severus replied. Hermione looked up at him and smiled bashfully. "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Fifty huh?" Hermione flirted.

"Most certainly. That was no small task back then Hermione. I am actually in awe that you managed to hide it so well." Severus nodded. He reached up and cupped her face.

"Yes well, it's not hard to do if the person you are lusting after avoids you and insults you constantly." She pursed her lips; he smiled and ran his thumb across her mouth. She inhaled sharply.

"I had my reasons Hermione." He replied slowly.

"I know, I don't hold it against you." She nodded as her breathing quickened.

"You can hold something else against me." He leaned his mouth towards hers.

"I will." She replied closing the distance between them. Their lips touched, and she took charge. Her tongue darted out running across his lips until his mouth opened. His hands wandered to the back of her neck and to the small of her back. Hermione gently moved onto her knees and threw her leg across him until he was straddling his lap. His hands fell to her hips.

Hermione cupped his face as she kissed him, slow gentle kisses with intermittent deep passionate kisses. She moaned as she felt his arousal pressing against her. She pressed herself downward slightly, grinding against him. His breath hitched as he ran his hands up under her top. His slender fingers snuck underneath her bra and he touched the bare flesh of her breast. Hermione leaned back and pulled her top up and over her head, tossing it to the ground near where they sat.

"Tell me you want me, please." Hermione whispered into his mouth, kissing him again. Severus unhooked her bra, and pushed her back as he tore it from her body.

"Gods, witch! Of course I want you!" Severus cried out in her mind as he pulled her body to press against him. He ran his fingertips down her spine. She hesitantly pulled away from him and stood up, undressing from the waist down. He grabbed for and pulled her back onto his lap, kissing her throat and collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair as she tilted her head back, relishing in feeling his hot kisses on her skin. Bending her head back she found his mouth with hers, his hand cupping her breast.

She eagerly ran her hands down his chest to his pants. She began to tug the button of his trousers to release him from his poly-cotton prison. He inhaled deeply when she took hold of his erection, and guided him to her entrance. She eagerly accepted him into her folds, pushing down until he was buried within her. They paused momentarily, looking at one another before he took hold of her hips. She began to move slowly, rocking against him. Severus threw his head back, and then let it drop forward until his forehead rested against shoulder. Her movements grew faster, as he dug his fingers into her flesh, pulling her down onto him further.

Hermione moaned as she continued her ride. She threw her head to the side causing her hair to cascade down the right side of her face. Severus released one hand from her hip and took hold of her breast once more, gently pinching her nipple.

"You are enough to drive me mad." Severus voice cut through her empty lust filled mind. She was unable to answer him; she made a small squeak as he took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip. Her movements became more rigid, as she fought the urge to climax. "Let it go, Hermione. Don't fight it." She cried out at his command moving faster and pressing down to let him in deeper. She felt a dull ache as he thrust his rigid manhood into her a little too deep.

"OH!" Hermione cried out, but she didn't stop. Severus slid his hand down onto her backside, feeling her undulate atop him. Suddenly she arched back, her mouth open in silence. She clamped down around him, as she lost her self to pleasure. Severus panted as he grabbed her breast with his free hand, and he bit his lip hard as he throbbed deep within her reaching his climax and releasing himself. He held onto her as she slowly leaned her body back into his. He took her mouth again, kissing her passionately.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, as he broke the kiss.

"Yes?" She asked moving her hand to his chest, feeling his racing heart.

"I believe you should warn me next time you want to jump me whilst I am fully clothed." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You enjoyed it." Hermione smiled playfully.

"Immensely." Severus replied gazing down at her nakedness. "I intend to enjoy it again before the night is over."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow and kissing him gently.

"Indeed." Severus replied. "You are intoxicating, filling my mind with moments like this. It's all I can manage just to keep from tearing your clothes from your body and taking you every moment of the day." Hermione laughed as she pulled away from him and stood up.

"My clothes appreciate your restraint." She bent down to gather her clothes that were hastily strewn about.

"Sod your clothes woman!" Severus smiled as he stood up, fastening his trousers. He reached out and took her by the waist and pulled her to him in an embrace. "Do you truly love me?" He whispered. Hermione tingled at his question; suddenly her skin became goose flesh.

"Yes, I do." She whispered in reply.

"I love you too." He replied softly, Hermione's eyes darted up to his, searching for a hint of laughter. "I am no school boy; I know when I have a good thing. I do not intend to let you go. I am yours."

"And I'm yours." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Severus, they kissed again.

"Minerva will be ecstatic." Severus raised his eyebrow and they both laughed.

"I think she's still sore at me for taking your virtue." Hermione shook her head. Severus laughed heartily in her mind, and she let her head drop onto his chest, soaking in the sound.


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she lifted her head and peered up at the man to whom she was cuddling with. Both were naked, under the covers in his bed.

"Yes?" He responded, looking back down at her.

"Why are you hidden away here? You were exonerated, Harry saw to it." Hermione's brow was furrowed.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it was going to take before you asked me that." Severus smirked, as he stroked her shoulder. "To answer you: I do not want to be in the spotlight. I know that there will be questions, and I do not wish to answer them."

"Oh." Hermione replied dropping her head back down onto his chest.

"Oh? Can it be I silenced the great Hermione Granger?" Severus teased.

"Well, I understand. You're right; there will be a mob ready to ask you questions. The spotlight has finally begun to fade from me, and it was unpleasant to say the least. I just did what I had to, no more, no less. People don't want to hear that though."

"Sordid details are more interesting." Severus sighed. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I find that people are drawn to that sort of thing. Can you imagine the uproar that we would cause?" Hermione continued to laugh.

"I'm sure we will." Severus responded.

"What?" Hermione leaned up quickly looking into his face.

"I am sure we will cause an uproar." Severus replied. He scanned Hermione's confused face.

"You are young, and I do not expect you to hide away from the world with me." He dropped his hand from her shoulder, sliding it down her back.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you are willing to come back from the dead for me?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That is precisely what I am saying." Severus nodded.

"But you'll be hounded Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not to mention Minerva will absolutely not consent."

"I do not need Minerva's consent, Hermione." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I know that! But is she aware?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"She will be fine. We need not tell her. I do have a plan in mind." Severus smirked.

"Are you planning on sharing that plan with me?" Hermione asked.

"In due time, my seductive little witch." Severus replied as she took Hermione by the chin and brought her mouth to his. "However, you and I must first cure me of this infliction."

"That's easier said than done." Hermione replied as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

"Well with any luck, perhaps it will not take another five years." Severus sighed. Hermione remained quiet as she looked at him. Suddenly her face lit up.

"LUCK!" She exclaimed. "Oh Severus, you brilliant BRILLIANT man!" She bent down and kissed him hard. She slid across him, to exit the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up. She turned, completely naked and faced him.

"I have to go and get dressed!" Hermione pointed to the door.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked, confused.

"You just gave me an idea, and I want to act on it right away!" She took a step towards him, and kissed him again. "I promise I will be back soon, I have to go to the school!" She turned and darted from the room as quickly as her feet would carry her.

* * *

"What do you mean you have a date with Lavender Brown?" Ginny cried out, her hands stuck on her hips.

"Just what I said, I have a date. What's your deal, Gin?" Ron shook his head.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think that's great Ron." Harry interjected, slightly flinching as his wife turned in his direction quickly.

"You _what_!?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I think it's great." Harry shrugged. "They broke up, Ginny. If they can accept it and move on, then I think we ought to as well."

"Exactly." Ron cried out, motioning towards Harry. "Thank you!"

"Well I refuse to just accept it and move on!" Ginny shook her head. "This has been in the works now for years, and she is meant to be in our family."

"She's still apart of the family, she doesn't need to marry Ron to do that." Harry replied. "Anyway, Ron told you what she said. She's in love with someone else, how would you feel if we weren't married, and someone started to shove me and someone else together?"

"What do you mean someone else? Who? Cho?" Ginny cried out, balling her fists.

"I didn't say who, I was speaking hypothetically." Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Well I guess wouldn't have liked it." Ginny muttered, reluctant to admit defeat.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but honestly…I'm excited to go out and have a good time with Lavender. I know neither one of you cared much for her back at Hogwarts, but she's changed since then. The war and all that…she's grown up quite a bit." Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you, mate!" Harry slapped him on the shoulder.

"I hope Hermione finds what she needs…or who she needs. I was angry, but I'm starting to come away from that. If we would have married, we would have both been miserable. I can see that now." Ron chewed his lip. "Besides who would be the worst she could hook up with? Seamus?" Ginny and Harry both laughed. "Well I would have said Snape if he wasn't dead. Could you imagine that?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, I think if that would have been the case, I'd have a reason to be mad." Ron smirked.

"Well, like you said, he's dead, so don't worry about her love interest being Snape." Ginny shook her head as she laughed.

* * *

"Miss Granger?" Minerva asked as she spotted Hermione walking through the halls.

"Huh?" Hermione turned to see who called her name. "Oh, hello headmistress."

"Is there anything the matter?" Minerva looked gravely concerned.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "OH! No! No! Everything is fine, I need to speak with Professor Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn?" Minerva asked. "Why on earth would you need to speak with him?"

"I have a question to ask him, is he free?" Hermione appeared to be anxious.

"As a matter of fact, he has a free period right now. You should find him the potions classroom." Minerva pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!" Hermione cried out as she briskly made her way to the classroom. Hermione quickly found herself walking through the open door, looking around for Professor Slughorn. She spotted him, bent over something at his desk.

"Professor Slughorn, sir?" Hermione called out as she made her way over to him. Professor Slughorn startled and turned around.

"Miss….Granger?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Hermione nodded.

"Ah! Well how are you then? It's been five years since you've last graced these halls with your presence!" He smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. How are you getting on?" Hermione rubbed her palm against her jeans, his hand had been sweaty.

"Very well! Very well, thank you. Is this a social visit?" Professor Slughorn turned back to his desk.

"Not entirely, sir. I came to ask for your assistance." Hermione clasped and unclasped her hands.

"My assistance?" He asked, surprised, "What assistance could I offer you, my dear girl?"

"I am in need of a vial of…liquid luck….sir." Hermione bit her lip in anticipation.

"Felix Felicis? Whatever for?" He turned around quickly, peering at her.

"I need it to aid my research." Hermione took a step towards him.

"Oh, research." He shook his head, "Ethics, my dear, ethics!"

"I assure you, I am not researching anything that will make me money. It's for…a person. They are quite ill, beyond the skill of any healer." Hermione swallowed hard.

"Ill, you say?" He mulled over her explanation.

"Yes, sir. It's very important, I wouldn't have come to you otherwise, I assure you." Hermione replied.

"Of that I have no doubt! You were always honorable, Miss Granger." He reached out and pat her on her forearm. "I will give you a vial of Felix Felicis. It just so happens I have some, you are in luck!" He laughed at his wording.

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione exclaimed as she watched him walk over to a drawer, pulling it out he peered at it momentarily before turning back and handing her the small vial.

"Well, there you." He smiled, "Will that be all? I do not have as much free time as I would like, and I have a few things to take care of before my next class."

"Yes, that's all. Thank you again, sir." She smiled and turned to walk out of the classroom.

"It was nice to see you again!" He called out; she paused at the door and turned. He was already reabsorbed into whatever he was bent over on his desk. Hermione shook her head, and smiled as she walked through the door and down the hallway.

She made her way towards the great hall; she pushed her way through the large group of students who were filing out of the room. They had just finished their lunch, and were grumbling about what classes they were heading to. Minerva caught sight of her. She paused and waited for the headmistress to make her way over.

"Miss Granger, was Professor Slughorn able to assist you?" She had leaned close to her and had her voice low.

"Yes, Headmistress. I have work to do, when will we see you?" Hermione replied.

"I will be able to visit on Saturday." Minerva replied looking around at the few students who were still milling about.

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll see you then!" Hermione disappeared before Minerva could turn around and reply.

She apparated as soon as she could, and ran inside the cottage. Severus was waiting in the sitting area for her.

"Where did you run off to this morning, leaving me quite…disheveled?" Severus asked. She smiled.

"I'll take care of that later!" She laughed, "But, first, how would you like me to cure you?"

"Cure me? Do not tell me you have managed to accomplish in a few days, that which Minerva was unable to do over the course of five years? He stood up and raised his eyebrow.

"I think I have found the way to find your cure!" She practically jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled away, "I have just come from seeing Professor Slughorn and he graciously gave me a vial of Felix Felicis." Hermione was beaming, momentarily Severus looked confused.

"How on earth would liquid luck cure me, Hermione?" He asked.

"It won't cure you." She shook her head.

"Then why are you so ecstatic?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be dense, Severus!" Hermione cried out smacking him lightly on the chest. "I will drink it, and it will help me find the cure!"

"Something so simple…"Severus shook his head.

"Sometimes the simplest things are the ones that are easily over looked. It was your idea!" Hermione had pulled the vial from her pocket and showed it to him.

"If this works, Hermione…"Severus began, Hermione put her fingertips over his lips to quiet him.

"There is no if about it, it will work." Hermione smiled, and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get out of here!" Hermione commanded playfully. Severus batted her hands away and continued to caress her.

"I will do no such thing." Severus replied kissing her neck.

"I would like to get some work done. I need to drink the Felix Felicis and I need to focus the luck on finding the cure." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "You'll have to wait for _that_, until later."

"You torment me." Severus growled in her mind.

"Yes, well think of it as a little pay back." Hermione laughed. "You tormented me for years, and I'm not talking about lost house points or insults."

"Ah, yes but I was unaware of the torment I was causing. You cannot claim such an excuse." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Were you really as clueless as you claim?" Hermione laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Flitwick made an observation or two over the years, regarding you." Severus replied.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He informed me on three separate occasions that you were acting awkwardly when near me and your face would flush. However you need to be aware that Flitwick thoroughly enjoyed making me uncomfortable, so I gave his words no merit. I thought, once, that perhaps it could be true when you made eye contact with me once in the great hall. Your eyes went wide and your cheeks grew red, you looked away from me, rather quickly." Severus explained.

"Yes, well…what would you have suggested I do? Should I have sat there smiling like a buffoon waving at you like love sick little girl? Not only would _you_ never live that down it would have been _worse_ for _me_! Harry, Ron and Neville weren't your biggest fans at that particular point in time. They also just so happened to be the housemates I spent much of my time with." Hermione laughed.

"Poor little Gryffindor, couldn't tell a soul she was in love with a Slytherin." Severus teased her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"It wasn't the in love with a Slytherin part I couldn't reveal, it was the fact that it was a professor I was in love with. Let's face it; you weren't just any professor either. Could you imagine what we _both_ would have endured if I had said something?" Hermione sighed.

"I would have managed." Severus replied nonchalantly.

"Well, sir, you can just manage yourself back in your room for a bit while I work on this!" Hermione laughed, and Severus looked mildly irritated.

"Very well, I will leave you be…for now." His lips captured hers once more before he turned around and made his way back to his room. Hermione smiled, shaking her head as she watched his door close. She began to pull her hair up away from her face in a loose pony tail as she eyed the Felix Felicis that was sitting on the small table before her. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand, inspecting it. She closed her eyes as she clutched the small vial.

"_Please _let this work." Hermione said a whispered prayer before taking the stopper from the vial and drinking it down in one swift gulp. She sat the now empty vial back down and waited for it to take effect. All of a sudden she felt like she could do anything and she smiled widely, as she began to pick up papers at random. "Okay, liquid luck…give me the answer!"

* * *

"I wonder if Hermione will be jealous when she finds out about Ron and Lavender." Ginny asked, she was seated on the couch with her feet on Harry's lap. He was dutifully rubbing them.

"I don't think she'll care to be honest, dear." Harry replied. "You do recall that she is the one who ended everything?"

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering." Ginny shrugged, closed her eyes and let her head lean back against the pillows.

"As long as you aren't planning anything, you are more than welcome to wonder." Harry laughed.

"I'm not planning anything, I swear." Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at her husband. "I was just thinking about her, you know remembering what it was like when we were in school and all that."

"You are trying to remember who she had crushes on, aren't you?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Well, that topic does tend to come up when a girl thinks back to her teen years, Harry." Ginny laughed. "Not that it does much good where Hermione's concerned though, she was always buried in a book. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had crushed on a professor seeing on how all she ever thought about was learning, and reading."

"Ok, so who do you think it could have been? Flitwick? Binns? Oh no I got it, Mad-eye! Ginny, be serious it's not like Hogwarts was brimming with handsome, young eligible professors." Harry was laughing and shaking his head.

"No, you're right about that." Ginny agreed. "There was only Snape, and even then I wouldn't exactly use the term handsome to describe him."

"Do you think?" Harry scrunched his face up as he looked at her. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Harry, anything is possible. But even that, as creepy as is it…won't help her. He's dead." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Well…I don't know. I think we should leave well enough alone." Harry continued to rub her feet.

"I agree. I don't feel much like meddling anymore." Ginny closed her eyes again. "I still care, don't get me wrong, I want her to be happy."

"Well then, at least we're on the same page. If she asks for your help, have at it…but until then…" Ginny interrupted him.

"Stay out of it. I know, I know." Ginny smirked.

* * *

After about an hour, Hermione burst through Severus' door, causing it to crash against the wall and leave a dent in the plaster.

"Gods woman!" Snape bellowed. "Try not to bring the whole place down around our ears!"

"Shut it! I have it! I have it!" Hermione cried, clutching a book to her chest. "It was so simple; I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"Care to share?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised.

"There's a potion…it's tricky, and not to mention highly dangerous…that's why I never considered it, but it will regenerate you to your physical self the way you were ten years ago." Hermione was speaking quickly with excitement. "There's a spell attached to it of course, a failsafe that will make the person who drinks it immune to it. It can only be used once in a lifetime. I guess they threw that in to ensure no one makes an attempt at immortality."

"What are the side effects?" Severus asked.

"That's the thing," Hermione inhaled deeply. "You'll lose your memories of everything for the past ten years. There's no way around it. Once you take it, you won't remember anything…at all. To you I'll be fourteen again."

"Ah, and there it is." Snape nodded slowly.

"It's worth it though; you can always take your memories and watch them later in the pensive. Right?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that." Severus agreed.

"Then, I will start collecting the ingredients.

"What happens if I wake up, and refuse to watch the memories, Hermione?" Severus looked away from her.

"That's just something we can't allow. I'll make sure Minerva is here, most likely you won't want to talk to me, but you'll talk to her, right?" Hermione walked towards him.

"I have always been on good terms with her, yes, I would imagine I would speak with her." Severus nodded once more.

"Then it's settled. We'll put your memories into vials, and you can even right yourself a letter telling yourself everything. I'll make this potion, and you'll be cured. Everything will be alright." Hermione smiled.

"Everything will be alright." Severus repeated slowly, as if he was unsure of the words.


	11. Chapter 11

"I would like to go on record as saying this is absolutely mad!" Minerva shook her head as she watched Hermione pour the potion into a cup.

"It may be mad, but it's the only way to cure him." Hermione replied. "You're here, and he has extracted his memories so that he can view them later. He also wrote a letter to himself. Nothing is going to go wrong, and he will be a hundred percent again."

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm." Severus interjected.

"Oh come now, don't you trust me?" Hermione asked appearing a little hurt by his comment.

"I trust you, I am just wary of this potion." Severus replied, "You are not the one who will have a decade wiped from their memory upon awakening."

"I know." Hermione sighed, "But it will be worth it when your healed, and you will be able to see your memories…let's just stop talking and get to drinking this!" Servers sunk into himself, his body language was loud and clear: he did not want to drink it. Hermione ignored him and handed him the cup. "There, now go sit on your bed and drink it. You'll fall asleep for a bit, but when you wake up you should be back to your old self again."

"Yippee." Severus replied sarcastically as he rose from his chair and walked to his bed. Minerva was wringing her hands nervously as she watched him swing his legs up on the mattress and peer into the cup. "Well, it's been fun."

"Stop being so snarky!" Hermione laughed as she walked up beside his bed. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "You'll be alright, I love you."

"Yes, well as soon as I awake, I will not know that now will I?" Severus gave her a sideways glance and then rolled his eyes. He brought the cup to his lips and drank it down. "Ack!" He cried as she handed her the cup, "That was awful."

"Well it's not supposed to be pumpkin juice! Now, lay down." Hermione took the cup and sat it on his bedside table. Severus obeyed and lay down, taking a deep breath. "Are you feeling sleepy?"

"Yes." Severus yawned. "Adieu, until I wake my love." He was fast asleep as soon as the words left his mouth. Hermione turned to Minerva.

"Well, now all we can do is wait." Hermione raised her shoulders as she spoke.

"Indeed." Minerva replied as she looked from Hermione to the sleeping Severus.

Hours passed as Minerva and Hermione waited for Severus to wake up. Minerva had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire, Hermione paced the floor nervously. He had been asleep for nearly ten hours, and Hermione was beginning to worry she had botched the potion. She continued to glance over at him to make sure he was still breathing. Each time she saw the soft rise and fall of his chest indicating he was still alive she let out a long breath in relief.

"Is he awake yet?" Minerva mumbled as she began to awaken.

"No, not yet." Hermione replied as she stopped pacing.

"How long is he supposed to sleep, Hermione?" Minerva sat up and looked over at her sleeping friend her eyes were heavy with worry.

"I don't know, the directions didn't say. But I wouldn't worry just yet." Hermione replied. Suddenly Severus began to stir and Hermione ran to his side.

"Hermione…" Minerva attempted to stop her; he would think she was still a student, which would make him angry to see her. Hermione brushed past her and began checking on him.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked, his voice was as deep and sultry as it had been, and hung like music in the air. Minerva and Hermione smiled as they heard it. "What the deuce are you doing not only out of bed at this hour but in my private rooms? How did you get in here? Twenty points from Gryffindor and another fifty if you do not leave right this moment!" Hermione jumped back as if she had just been stung, but she nodded dumbly and turned away from his bed. Her and Minerva locked eyes, Minerva nodded and pointed to the door. Hermione walked slowly towards the exit pausing as she started to close the door behind her. She glanced back for a moment, and saw Minerva walking over to his bedside.

"You'll be ok." Hermione whispered, closing the door behind her. She walked to the couch in the sitting area and even though she fought the urge to sleep, her fatigue shortly won out and she nodded off waiting for Minerva or Severus to seek her out.

Hermione awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She sat up bleary eyed and looked around, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Minerva exclaimed. Hermione was instantly awake and looking up at the Headmistress. "Severus! Is everything ok?" Hermione was worried. Minerva smiled softly and sat down beside her.

"He is fine, Hermione. You're potion worked. Everything is healed up, and he is physically exactly as he was ten years ago." Minerva nodded. "He did not take kindly to what I told him, I didn't think he would. However I handed him the letter he composed and he read it."

"He read it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"He did. It was quite a shock as you could imagine Hermione. He believed you to be fourteen years old, and out after curfew." Minerva shook her head. "He didn't speak for some time, no doubt digesting the fact that he had not only survived the war, but was now in a relationship with a former student."

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked, as she attempted to stand up. Minerva gently took her by the arm and forced her to remain seated.

"He just returned from my office where he viewed his memories." Minerva sighed. "He asked that I come speak with you."

"He wanted you to speak with me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes. He does not wish to see you yet. He asked if you could return to your own flat and give him some time to let everything settle." Minerva scrunched her face; it appeared to pain her greatly to tell Hermione that he didn't want to see her.

"Oh," Hermione looked to her hands, she began to cry but she looked at Minerva and smiled. "Yes, I'll go. If that's what he wants." Hermione stood up, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Hermione…" Minerva started.

"No, it's ok. We knew this could happen. It's fine." Hermione replied as she briskly walked to her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She felt as if she had just been hit with a bludger to the gut. She took a deep breath before beginning to pack her things. She moved slowly as she attempted to stop her mind from reviewing worst case scenarios.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione." She said aloud to herself. "He needs time, and that's exactly what you will give him. The last thing you want to act like is a harpy that will only make things worse." She nodded to herself as she packed the last of her things, and shrunk her bag down so she could fit it in her pocket. She walked out of her room, to find Minerva sitting where she left her.

"I am sorry, Hermione." Minerva apologized.

"It's fine, really." Hermione shook her head. "I'll just go ahead and leave. You know how to contact me."

"I will keep you up to date." Minerva stood up and watched Hermione walk to the door.

"Good-bye." Hermione said without looking back, she walked out into the sun.

"Good…"Minerva began but Hermione closed the door swiftly. "…bye."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione walked into her empty flat. It wasn't _really_ empty. She had her stuff, but she didn't have him. She sighed and took out her bag, returned it to its normal size and threw it on the floor next to her television. She sat down hard, her couch slid slightly on the hardwood floor from her force. She kicked her shoes off, and let them lay where they fell. She didn't feel like doing anything, she felt suspended in time and space. She chose to lie down and stare at the ceiling. Her vision soon began to warp the paint marks on the ceiling, turning them into abstract shapes and pictures in her mind.

"STOP!" Hermione cried out, begging her mind to be still. She rolled over and faced the back of her couch, curling up into the fetal position she cried again. That's where she was a week later when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and looked around. Her flat was a disaster. Dirty clothes and dishes were everywhere, pillows and blanket were haphazardly strewn about, and used tissues dotted the landscape like tear filled flowers. Hermione grumbled as she walked to the door. She had extreme bedhead; all of her curls were fizzed and laying off to the left side of her head. Her face was swollen from crying and lack of sleep. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a green and purple shirt, unmatching socks, and a lone tissue stuck out of her hair. She opened the door a few centimeters and peered out, Harry was standing in the hall looking eagerly at her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his smile faltered as he looked at her.

"Go away." Hermione replied as she began to shut the door. Harry stopped her with his foot.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What happened to you?" Harry exclaimed, he was obviously concerned about her.

"Harry, just leave me be." Hermione replied.

"No. Minerva sent me an owl and asked if I would come and check on you. She said you've been back for a week. Why didn't you let us know?" Harry asked. Hermione dropped her head and peered at her unmatching feet.

"I didn't want company." Hermione said slowly.

"Let me in. Come on, open this door!" Harry commanded.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"If you don't open this door, I'll use my wand." Harry threatened. Hermione looked up at him and saw he was serious. She didn't have her wand in hand, and knew she couldn't stop him.

"Fine." She seethed through gritted teeth. She closed the door and began to unlock all the hooks, and latches. The door flew open and Harry walked in. Hermione had her back to him as she made her way back over to her couch. She lay down, pulling the blankets over her head; she turned her back to him.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked as he surveyed his surroundings. "I thought you were helping Minerva, did you two have a fight or argument of some kind?"

"Harry, please just leave me alone." Hermione's voice was muffled by the blanket covering her face.

"Minerva is concerned, Hermione. What did you expect me to do, just ignore her owl? Harry asked. He kicked some debris with his foot and pushed a mountain of clothes and pillows off of a chair and sat down. "She didn't say why, but she's concerned about you."

"I'm fine." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Harry raised his eyebrows as he spotted the tissues. "Ginny would like to see you."

"I'm not going out, Harry." Hermione sat up and wrapped the blanket around her until only her face was showing.

"Well, I'm not bringing her here, that's for sure. She'd have a right fit seeing you like this, and seeing well…this." He motioned to her mess. Hermione followed his gesture with her eyes, then huffed.

"Then don't bring her." She flung the blanket away from her. "I don't care! I don't care!" She started to yell.

"You don't have to get loud." Harry shook his head.

"Get out! You saw me, report back to Minerva whatever you want. Just leave me alone!" Hermione jumped up and went to her door, opening it she pointed into the hallway. Harry stood up slowly and made his way to the door.

"I'm worried about you." Harry said simply as he walked out into the hall. Hermione slammed the door, and he could hear her locking up.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried as he sat and listened to Harry's retelling of visiting Hermione the week before.

"I know!" Harry responded as they walked down the sidewalk towards Grimmauld place. "I don't know what's going on with her."

"She's mental." Ron shook his head as they ascended the stairs.

"I don't think that's it, Ron." Harry shrugged as he opened the door and they both walked in. They removed their coats and started to walk towards the living room. They could hear Ginny speaking with someone, they turned the corner and saw Hermione seated on the couch beside her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, he was shocked to see her.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Hermione nodded in the direction.

"Hermione was just about to tell me something important." Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry and her brother then back to her friend.

"Yes, well…I was just about to tell you that I have decided to take a little holiday. I think it's just what I need at the moment." Hermione smiled, but her eyes still appeared to be sad.

"A holiday? Really?" Harry asked as he sat down. Ron remained standing. "Where are you going?"

"Yes, a holiday. I'm not really sure where just yet. Perhaps I'll go to the States for a bit." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, but Neville and Luna's wedding!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'll be back in time for that." Hermione responded.

"Oh, then when are planning to leave?" Ginny asked as she brushed her hair back away from her face.

"Today." Hermione replied simply.

"Today? How on earth can you leave today? You aren't even sure where you're going yet!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going to go to the airport, and take the first plane out of the country. I really don't care here I end up." Hermione shrugged.

"Did you ever answer Minerva? She's been sending about two owls a day about you." Harry interjected.

"No, and I don't plan to either. I'll leave that to you. I honestly don't care." Hermione stood up.

"This isn't like you, at all." Ron shook his head.

"Exactly." Hermione replied as she stood up. "I just wanted to stop by and inform you of where I would be in case any of you showed up at my flat looking for me. My neighbors' daughter is visiting from abroad and needed a place for a while, so she is staying there until I return." Hermione picked up her coat, and proceeded to put it on. Harry, Ginny and Ron sat there dumbfounded as they watched her. "I'll send you a letter, once I get to wherever I'm going. Take care." She nodded and left, leaving her three friends looking at one another for an explanation.

"You weren't kidding, Harry." Ron finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I told you!" Harry replied. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Ginny sighed.

"Nothing, that's what." Ron replied biting his lip.

"I'm going to write to Minerva, she needs to know about this." Harry stood up and walked over to a desk not far from them and grabbed some parchment and his quill and began the letter.

* * *

Minerva was putting her hat on as she heard a light tap tap on her window. Turning she spotted Harry's owl and quickly went to fetch the letter. Giving the owl a treat she took the envelope, broke the seal and began to read. Her brow furrowed as she read over his words. Clutching the letter she went to her fireplace, and activated the floo.

"Severus!" Mineva exclaimed as she walked into her home.

"Yes?" Severus responded. He was seated in his normal chair reading a book. Minerva advanced on him quickly; he could see she was angry. "Twisted your bun too tight this morning, have you?"

"Severus, I am not in the mood for your attitude this morning! Read this!" Minerva threw the letter into his lap, which he picked up. He smoothed out the wrinkles she caused by grabbing it, looked at her with a raised eyebrow and began to read.

_Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I had to write this in a rush, forgive me. Hermione just left here, after two weeks of seclusion. She came to inform us she is going on holiday, where, she doesn't know. She plans to board the first plane leaving England and does not care where the destination is. She is worrying all of us. She appears to be depressed and she obviously is behaving irrationally. Would the Hermione we know, ever do this? I think not. She has informed me that she has no intentions of writing to you, so I am taking the liberty. If I may be honest for a moment, I don't believe she is planning on returning. Could we meet to discuss this? _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

"She's leaving, Severus!" Minerva exclaimed. "You did this!"

"I did nothing." Severus replied. Minerva suddenly snapped.

"Severus Snape that girl came here to help you, and she did just that! She cured you, you ungrateful troll arse! She loves you! Don't you dare sit there and say that you did nothing! She's fleeing the country to try to run from her memory. How nice for you that you have now become that which you loathed for years. She loves you yet, and you don't deserve her, not the way you are now." Minerva turned her back to him and exited through the floo, leaving him sitting there holding the letter from Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

***Thanks for the reviews, I do read them even if I can't respond to all of them. I've had multiple requests to see from Severus' point of view at the moment, so this chapter and the next will be written as such. I hope you like it!***

Severus stood up from his chair after he watched Minerva leave. Her words played in his mind, and he looked back to Harry's letter. It wasn't as if he received pleasure from knowing that Hermione was upset and hurting. He sighed and sat the letter atop his bed. Walking over to his chest of drawers, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. He carried over to his chair, sitting down he opened it and peered within to its contents.

He allowed his eyes to scan the vials that the box contained. It was full of memories from the past decade of his life, a decade for which he could not recall. He pulled them out one by one and examined them closely. He paused when he came to the vials that were labeled with her name. Severus huffed, he had been unable to watch those memories. He had thought it better not to inform Minerva he wasn't been intentionally cruel to the girl, he only had Minerva's word and his own letter that told him the basics.

"What did you do old man?" Severus asked himself pinching the bridge of his nose. He replayed what Minerva had told him when he awoke.

"_Severus, you are not in your private rooms." Minerva has stated calmly as he sat up in his bed and looked around._

"_Where am I and how did I get here, Minerva?" He asked as he peered at the old woman. "This has something to do with Albus I assume?"_

"_No Severus, I must explain something to you. It will no doubt come as a shock but please try and remain calm and listen to me thoroughly." Minerva sighed as she walked towards him and sat in the chair beside his bed. Severus did not respond, he watched and waited. "This is difficult for me to explain to you, however…you believe you are ten years in the past."_

"_What?" Severus exclaimed as he stared at her in disbelief._

"_The war is over, Albus is dead. You were injured quite badly, the wizard world believes you to be dead, but I brought you here five years ago and tended you." Minerva watched him as she spoke, wringing her hands._

"_The war is over? Albus is dead? Minerva you're mad!" Severus exclaimed._

"_I assure you I am not mad. You just deducted house points from Miss Granger, she I twenty-four years old and she is the one who was able to heal you. I tried, and was unsuccessful for five years. You were almost killed by Nagini. Obviously you are still alive, however you could not speak and you were blind in one eye." Minerva stood up and began pacing._

"_Granger is twenty-four years old?" Severus shook his head. "She is only fourteen, I just saw her this morning in the great hall."_

"_No you saw her ten years ago, in the great hall." Minerva shook her head. "There is more, Severus."_

"_Do you not feel as if I have already endured enough?" Severus exclaimed._

"_Hermione came here some weeks ago to help me find a cure for you. You and her, are involved…romantically." Minerva scrunched her face as she watched Severus' jaw go slack._

"_I am in a relationship, with Miss Granger? Did I….I mean did her and I?" Severus could not bring himself to finish his thought._

"_Yes, I walked in on the two of you by accident." Minerva nodded slowly._

"_Gods have mercy…"Severus dropped his head._

He stood up and sought out the letter he had written to himself. He opened it ad began to read it again.

_Severus,_

_If you are reading this then Hermione was able to heal you, and you have lost your memories from the last ten years of your life. I have extracted the memories; you must use the pensive in Minerva's office at once. View them all. You will no doubt feel overwhelmed; however I am you and after all you will listen to yourself. What happened is in the past now, view them so that you are aware but most importantly view the memories of Hermione. She loves you, Merlin knows why, but you have a good thing and you do not want to lose it. The memories will explain everything. I also must inform you, since you are no doubt in shock at the moment, and possibly in denial about everything, that you love her._

_Watch the memories._

_Severus Snape_

He refolded the letter. He knew that the future version of himself, rather the present version with his memories intact wanted him to watch the memories. However he thought it better to not know, he did not want to hurt her. There he was casing her pain anyway. He shook his head and walked out of his room. He went to the door that once opened to her room, at least that's what Minerva had told him. He opened it slowly and walked in. He saw something sitting on the bed, and he walked over and picked up the envelope that was addressed to him. Beneath the envelope lay three vials, he knew instantly they were her memories.

"Granger, you are better off without me." He spoke to his name that was scrawled in her handwriting. "But I will go against myself and watch the memories, and read your letter." He turned the envelope over and broke the seal. Pulling out the letter, he began to read.

_Severus,_

_I was worried you would refuse to watch your own memories, so I have left three vials of my own for you to watch. I left you memories I have already shared with you. Please watch them, please watch your own. I love you, and it hurts me that you don't know that._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

He put her vials into his pocket and returned to his room. He picked up his own vials that contained her name and placed them in another pocket. Walking to the floo he called out to Minerva.

"What do you want?" Minerva responded.

"I wish to use the pensive." Severus replied.

"You have already viewed your memories." Minerva still sounded very angry. Severus sighed.

"I have not watched the ones pertaining to Miss Granger, and I feel the need to do so. I also found three vials of memories that she left me." Severus explained.

"You haven't watched the memories?!" Minerva exclaimed her head suddenly appeared. "Severus Snape get in here this moment!" Severus obeyed and stepped through and into the Headmistress' office. Minerva was standing, her arms crossed and looking very angry. "You didn't even watch the memories, Severus?"

"No, I did not. After what you told me and upon reading the letter I wrote to myself. I thought it better to not know. I do not wish to hurt her." Severus shook his head.

"Well isn't that something! What you sought to avoid is the very thing your avoidance caused." Minerva spun around and stomped towards her desk. "Go, this moment, and watch those memories Severus Snape!"

"I'm not a child, you needn't order me." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"When you decide to stop acting like a child, I will stop treating you as such." Minerva returned the eyebrow raise. Severus walked to the pensive and removed the vials Hermione had left him. Each one was labeled simply 1, 2 and 3. He pulled the stopper from the first one and poured her memories into the pensive. He looked back at Minerva, who was watching him with her arms crossed; turning back to the silvery liquid he took a deep breath and slowly immersed himself in her memory.

Suddenly he was surrounded by students; he was standing in the Great Hall. All the students were dressed up and he looked around, and after a moment he realized he was standing at the Yule Ball the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He spotted himself, brooding in a corner half hidden by the decoration. Suddenly Hermione's giggle forced him to turn and standing beside him were Luna and Hermione. She leaned his head towards them to hear their conversation.

"Do you not find it odd that you accepted Viktor's invitation?" Luna asked.

"No, why would I?" Hermione replied shaking her head.

"It most unusual." Luna appeared to be looking off into her own world, which she did quite often. "He reminds me of someone we know, don't you think?"

"No." Hermione laughed and shook her head merrily.

"A certain dark haired potions master?" Luna asked pulling herself away from whatever she was looking at and peering at Hermione intently.

"WHAT!?" Hermione exclaimed. "Professor Snape? No. I don't see a resemblance at all."

"Oh I think you do." Luna replied simply.

"Well…"Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I guess in _some_ respects I can see a few similarities."

"I think it's more than that." Luna smirked.

"Luna, what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"I think your heart knows something your mind doesn't, is all." Luna shrugged. Severus sniffed, Luna was an odd duck.

"Oh, Luna." Hermione sighed.

"I know a spell. I can prove it to you right now. I'm right." Luna smiled and lifted her chin.

"Okay, then." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Go on then, prove me wrong."

"Alright, I will." Luna stated matter-of-factly as she withdrew her wand. "Close your eyes." She pointed her wand at Hermione's heart. "Let your heart expand, like you're filling it with helium. Don't talk and don't open your eyes until I tell you so. Revelare cordis desiderium verus!" A golden line flew out of the tip of her wand and entered Hermione's chest. Hermione suddenly inhaled sharply as if pleasantly surprised. "When you open your eyes, if your heart's true desire is in this room your eyes will go instantly to them. Okay, open your eyes!" Luna stood back and smiled as Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"LUNA!" Hermione cried.

"Who did you seek out?" Luna asked innocently. Hermione turned to face Luna, her cheeks were slightly pink her eyes large.

"You were right." Hermione breathed in disbelief.

"I knew I would be." Luna shrugged.

"How did you know, and not me?" Hermione asked.

"You're smart, and don't listen to your heart as often as you should." Luna looked to the floor as she spoke.

"My heart wants Professor Snape." Hermione smiled. "I see now."

The memory faded and Severus stood up from the pensive. His brow was furrowed as he attempted to wrap his mind around what he had just witnessed. He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out the second vial. Without wasting time he poured it into the pensive and went in.

This time he was watching himself die, again.


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't want to watch himself die, again. He had already seen it happen when he watched his own memories. This time though, he watched Hermione's face. He was able to see her heartbreak clearly through her body language. The memory suddenly faded and he was standing beside her at his funeral.

The service was obviously over and everyone was leaving, everyone except for her. Hermione remained still, even after Ron attempted to take her away. Harry stopped him and pulled him off in the other direction. He looked back to Hermione who was standing stoically beside his shiny black coffin. She stared at it. Her hands clasped in front of her.

She stood there waiting for what seemed like a very long time; finally she looked up and knew she was alone. She took two steps towards his coffin and placed her hand atop it. Her head dropped and her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

"Why didn't I tell you? Why did you die?" She asked, her words broken by tears. She dropped her head to lay on the smooth surface of the coffin her arm outstretched over it in a grieving embrace. He watched as she slid to her knees still crying. Her hands were on the side of his coffin, her head bowed. Suddenly he felt horrible. He stood there watching as Harry made his way back to her and helped her up off the ground. They walked away, leaving Severus where he was standing.

The funeral faded but the scenery did not. He saw the ground; a bare rectangular patch marred the grass. He leaned forward and saw his headstone. As Severus read the words he involuntarily shuddered. He heard the sound of someone apparating so he turned and saw Hermione walking towards him. She was wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels. He moved back a few steps as she approached him and kneeled down into the dirt where he had just been standing. Her hair was pulled up into a French twist, and with one hand she let her curls loose as she began to cry.

It wasn't like the mourning he had seen from her during his funeral, this was a softer grieving. Her facial expression was somber but he could see the trails of her hot tears running down her cheeks.

"You've been exonerated Severus." She sighed. "Harry and I saw to it. They're awarding you an Order of Merlin first class."

The memories began to change faster, yet they remained at his grave, he was standing and she was sitting. Every few seconds her appearance would change, her hair style and clothes would be different. He watched the seasons change around them. He counted, five years had passed. She came to see him so often for so long. Every time the memory changed her face remained the same, the two identical tear trails unchanged. The memories came to an end and pulled out of the pensive.

Severus was standing in the Headmistresses office once more. He turned to look at Minerva who was still watching him.

"She came to my grave for five years?" He asked searching the old witches face. Minerva's eyes softened.

"Yes. She was there quite often Severus." She nodded slowly. Severus pulled the third vial of her memories from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. "Go on and watch the last of them."

"I don't know if I can." Severus shook his head. "She endured so much."

"Yes, but if the memories that vials contains are the memories I believe it does, everything will make sense to you shortly." Minerva had walked up to Severus and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Severus nodded and turned back to the pensive and poured in the last vial of Hermione's memories. With a little reluctance he entered.

He was standing in the living room of Minerva's house. He spotted Hermione and himself seated on the couch talking. He walked up behind them to listen to their conversation.

"_What exactly do you think the new Mrs. Potter is up to?" Severus asked. Hermione was seated next to him, curled up and leaning against his chest._

"_She is overly obsessed with the idea of Ron and I getting back together." Hermione sighed. "I tried explaining it to her, it's like she just starts to block me out as soon as I start to speak."_

"_I recall her being rather good at that." Severus smirked._

"_I can't very well tell her everything, but I have explained it the best I can. I told her that I wasn't in love with Ron, that I couldn't be with the guy I loved…so I forced myself to love the guy I was with. She didn't want to hear it. I apologized to Ron, Gods I do feel terrible about what I did to him." Hermione sat up abruptly. "What should I have done? I thought you were dead."_

"_I'm not the one to answer that, Hermione." Severus shook his head. _Severus looked closer at his memory self and watched how he could hear himself speaking, yet him mouth never moved.

"_Well, it doesn't matter now. I have you, you're not dead and I couldn't be happier." Hermione smiled up at him. _Severus looked into Hermione's face and it was clear in that moment, she did love him.

"_I wish I could have known sooner about your feelings. However, I believe you told me when I needed to know. I was a different man back then, but things are clearer now. I'm happy, and Merlin knows it's been many many years since I've known happiness." Severus reached up and smoothed her hair._

"_I know." Hermione's voice dropped as she moved closer to him. "I love you Severus."_

"_I love you too, Hermione." Severus replied, and they kissed. _Severus watched as they firmly embraced and the memory faded. There was no more to watch, and he was pushed from the pensive.

"She didn't show me much in the last vial." Severus shook his head.

"Perhaps whatever she chose to show didn't need many memories to explain." Minerva walked up to Severus. "What did you learn here tonight?"

"She's loved me since the Yule Ball, she mourned me for five years and she loved me completely once she found me alive in your home." Severus' breath hitched. "I saw myself speaking with her in that last memory, Minerva. I loved her."

"You did tell yourself that in your letter, Severus. Why on earth did you not believe yourself?" Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"I have only ever loved once before, and it didn't turn out well for me." Severus averted his eyes.

"Ah, yes, Lily." Minerva nodded slowly.

"Yes, Lily." Severus sighed.

"Well, Severus if I may." Minerva walked over and sat down on her desk, leaning forward slightly as she spoke. "You were a child and loved her the way a child loves. There's nothing wrong with that, but perhaps you put her upon a pedestal and began to love the idea of her."

"I realized that years ago, Minerva." Severus cleared his throat. "I need to speak to Hermione."

"Well thanks to you, I have no idea where she is." Minerva threw her hands out to her side.

"Well we need to find her." Severus shook his head as he spoke. "Potter said she was going to the airport, did he not?"

"Yes." Minerva nodded.

"Well I can't just walk out in public, Minerva! I'm supposed to be dead!" Severus exclaimed. "You must go after her!"

"Me?" Minerva raised both of her eyebrows. "Severus, I have a school to run!"

"Your deputy headmaster can take care of things for a bit. Please, Minerva, go after her. I must speak to her." Severus walked over and took Minerva's hand.

"Severus…" Minerva was hesitant.

"While you go, I'll watch my own memories concerning her. If you find her take her back to your house. I'll be there. I promise." Severus was sincere.

"I'll go." Minerva agreed with a nod. "But don't count your dragons before they've hatched Severus. She could very well already be aboard a plane."

"I know, but I need for you to try." Severus began to take out his own vials of memories.

"Very well. I'll leave after I inform the deputy I will be away." Minerva gave a curt nod as she made her way to the door of her office.

"Minerva?" Severus called out; she turned around as she reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this." Severus smiled slightly and turned his attention back to his own memories.

"You're welcome, dear." Minerva smiled and took her leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Minerva was walking briskly down the sidewalk; she huffed as muggles bumped into her one after the other. The sky had been darkening gradually, and now it had begun to rain soaking her quickly. She huffed again as she stopped and watched the entrance to the airport, it was buzzing like an angry hornets nest.

"I'll never find her." Minerva shook her head. Something pulled her attention to her right and she scanned the people. She pursed her lips as the sea of bodies parted, and standing still amongst the chaos was Hermione. She was staring at her feet, her coat bundled across her, and she was shivering. Minerva sighed a breath of relief as she made her way over to her.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked as she walked up beside her. Hermione slowly looked up.

"I can't go, I tried and I can't do it. Minerva, what's wrong with me? Why can't I go? Why can't I?" Hermione leaned forward as she cried and put her head on the old woman's shoulder. Minerva put her arms around her and patted her on the back.

"Severus sent me to find you, my dear." Minerva stated simply. Hermione pulled away from her and looked up into her face. "Harry owled me and told me where you'd be. Hermione, Severus didn't watch the memories he left for himself concerning you, that's why he hasn't tried to contact you."

"Why…why didn't he watch them?" Hermione stammered.

"Lots of reasons, mainly because he felt you were better off without him." Minerva squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently. Hermione shook her head.

"I've been through hell over that man for five years. I can't…I won't go Minerva." Hermione's wiped some rain water out of her face.

"He saw the memories you left him. When departed he was watching the ones he left himself. Please go and speak to him." Minerva gave her a half smile.

"You didn't want me with him in the first place. Why are you here?" Hermione sat down on the bench that was behind them. Minerva followed.

"I wasn't aware of the extent to which your feelings went. I'm sorry." Minerva looked down at her hands.

"What if I go with you? What if I go back and speak with him and he rejects me again? I can't handle it, not now." Hermione hunched over and leaned her forearms against her thighs.

"I don't believe he will reject you." Minerva put her arm around her.

"But you don't know that. No one can say for sure what goes through his mind, or why he does what he does." Hermione put her head into her hands.

"You have to trust me." Minerva sat up straighter.

"I missed my monthly, Minerva." Hermione looked up. Minerva's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You what?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

"Missed my monthly. I can't go back there like this. I can't tell him, not when he doesn't…gods Minerva." Hermione place her head back into her hands.

"How late is late?" Minerva asked.

"Two weeks. I was due the day, the day I healed him. I was upset the first week, and didn't move off of my couch. I realized a few days ago and tested this morning." Hermione explained.

"With magic?" Minerva asked. Hermione laughed.

"With magic first, then with about ten muggle tests. Finally I went to a muggle clinic. Minerva, every test said I was and then the doctor confirmed it." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, first things first I need to get you out of this rain! You will accompany me back to Hogwarts and allow Poppy to give you a once over. We can work out the rest later." Minerva stood up.

"Just let me go, Minerva. I'll work of the courage soon…I think." Hermione sounded defeated.

"Absolutely not! Come on, let's go. Stand up Miss Granger or I will be forced to take house points!" Minerva sounded half serious and half kidding. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Promise me you won't tell him." Hermione pulled her wet coat around her tighter.

"Yes, yes of course I promise. Now enough talking and more walking. We need to get out of sight from these muggles so that we can apparate." Minerva put her arm around Hermione and they began walking in the direction in which Minerva had come.

* * *

Minerva cast a drying spell as soon as they were safely inside Hogwarts. She has escorted Hermione to the infirmary and sat her on a bed, before bringing Madame Pompfrey over.

"Oh hello dear, it's so nice to see you!" Poppy smiled as she walked over to Hermione.

"It's nice to see you too." Hermione smiled, but dropped her gaze to her feet that were dangling over the edge of the bed.

"So what can I do for you?" Poppy asked as she looked from Hermione to Minerva and back again. Hermione took a deep breath but did not respond. Minerva cleared her throat grabbing Poppys' attention.

"If you would could you please cast the spell that indicates if one has conceived?" Minerva gave a curt nod. Poppy's eyes became large as she turned to Hermione.

"Conceived?!"Poppy shrieked. "Miss Granger, you believe you are pregnant?"

"If you would Poppy…the spell." Minerva interrupted and gestured to Hermione.

"Yes, yes of course. Lie down, dear." Poppy moved to stand beside Hermione and she reached out to help her. "This won't hurt a bit." Poppy produced her wand and held it over Hermione's lower abdomen. "If the smoke turns pink you're pregnant, if it turns blue you are not. Understand?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered as she watched the tip of Poppy's wand.

"Okay," Poppy took a deep breath. "Conceptionis eventu!" A ball of white smoke appeared over Hermione's lower abdomen. The three women stared as the white began to change, slowly the orb turned pink. Minerva inhaled sharply; Hermione dropped her head back onto the pillow. Poppy raised her eyebrows. "Finite Incantatem!" The smoke disappeared.

"Thank you Poppy, if you wouldn't mind could you please give me a few moment's alone with Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"Of course." Poppy nodded as she put her wand away.

"I needn't stress the importance of keeping this quiet, do I?" Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"No of course not, I'm a mediwitch not Rita Skeeter!" Poppy looked appalled as she turned and walked away.

"Hermione…" Minerva began.

"I told you." Hermione stated simply as she sat up.

"He deserves to know." Minerva ran her hand over her eyes.

"I know." Hermione replied as she stood up. "I just can't…I can't do it."

"You can and you will." Minerva replied. "I'll go with you if it would make you feel better about it."

"No…I'm a big girl, I'll do it. I just don't know how he will react, and that scares me more than anything else." Hermione laughed. "Which when you think about it, is actually hilarious. I'm pregnant by a dead man. I should make the front page of the daily prophet, don't you think?"

"This is not the time for joking, Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed as she stifled a smile. "Come, I will take you back to my home. Severus said he would be waiting for you there."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "Suddenly I feel sick."

"Nerves, my dear. It's only your nerves. You'll feel better as soon as you tell him." Minerva smiled as they made their way to Minerva's office so they could floo to her house.

"I wouldn't place a wager on that." Hermione scratched her head as Minerva activated the floo. They walked through into Severus room. He was sitting in the chair and abruptly stood up as they made their entrance.

"Hermione!" Severus seemed surprised. "You found her."

"I did." Replied Minerva. "I think I will go into the kitchen and make us some nice tea. You two need to talk." Minerva turned and gave Hermione an intense look. Hermione looked away.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"Well, you know where I'll be if you need me." Minerva walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hermione I must apologize for not contacting you sooner, I had a few…demons…from my past that I had to take care of. I do regret the fact that I allowed two weeks to pass by before I viewed the memories I left myself concerning you. I did watch them, as well as the ones you left for me." Severus was pacing, which was starting to make Hermione dizzy.

"Severus…"Hermione began be he interrupted her.

"I was very surprised to see your memories. Five years is such a very long time…"Severus shook his head as he spoke.

"Severus…"Hermione started again but he held his hand up to stop her.

"Five years, and no matter snow or rain or blistering heat you still came to my grave." Severus stopped walking and looked at her.

"Severus?" Hermione said again with more force.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione spoke quickly and watched his brow knit and then his jaw went slack,

"Pardon?" Severus asked, as if he had misheard her.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione shrugged. They stood in silence looking at one another, neither moving a muscle.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not sure what I should say." Severus finally spoke which relieved Hermione.

"You don't need to say anything. It's not like you remember…making it." Hermione shook her head.

"I may not remember, but I have seen it." Severus replied. Hermione laughed.

"You left yourself _those_ memories?"

"Yes." Severus replied simple.

"Well, I just thought you should know. I am not expecting anything, Severus, honest I'm not. I came to terms with things and I can't very well be angry with you when you don't know me anymore. I came back with Minerva so I could tell you, but I won't burden you too long." Hermione turned to leave back the way she came, the floo. In two large strides Severus was beside her, and took hold of her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Miss…Hermione. I do not wish for you to leave." Severus spoke kindly and Hermione turned to face him.

"Why?" She was confused, as she looked up and into his dark eyes.

"May we start over?" Severus appeared to be serious.

"Start over? What do you mean?" Hermione shook her head.

"Start over. As in you and I begin our relationship again, and get to know one another." Severus let go of her slowly.

"Really?" Hermione was attempting to hold back her happiness.

"Yes." Severus nodded. "I sent Minerva for you, for that very reason. I had intended to ask you, before you told me you are expecting." Hermione smiled and hugged him, her arms thrown about his neck. He buried his face in her curls. "I'm sorry if I hurt you over this past fortnight, it was not intentional, I assure you."

"I know." Hermione whispered into his neck.

"I may not remember loving you, but I know I did, and I want to again. I saw the memories, and I know that you loved me for a very long time." He continued to speak, not willing to let go of the witch in his arms.

"Yes, a very long time." Hermione agreed.

"Now that you are here, and not a memory…will you say it so that I may know it is real?" Severus pulled away to look at her. She smiled softly letting her hands trail down his arms and settle into the crooks of his elbows. She kept her eyes locked on the buttons of his shirt as she spoke.

"I love you, Severus." She whispered. He took hold of her chin and raised her face until their eyes met.

"Say it again." His voice was low.

"I love you, Severus." She whispered again, and she watched as his face softened. He moved closer to her, hesitantly his eyes moving from her eyes to her mouth and finally he closed the distance and kissed her. It wasn't a long passionate kiss, but it was a loving gesture. He pulled away and looked at her once more, and he smirked. Hermione laughed. "Well what on earth do we do now?"

"Start over." Severus replied simply.

"Well I have a few suggestions." Minerva interrupted them as she walked back into the room. "You two better not do this to me again, I'm to bloody old for your shenanigans."

"What are your suggestions, Minerva?" Severus smirked again and rolled his eyes.

"She's pregnant you oaf, it's not like she will be able to hide it long." Minerva put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "You two need to work out whatever it is that needs working out, because as of right now she has two options. The first is to just hide out here with you, and the second is to go out into the magical and muggle world as a single unwed mother who is unable to tell anyone who fathered her child. NOW, you know as well as I do neither of those options will do. So as I said, work yourselves out and make a plan."

"I can't ask him to do that, and I won't. I know why he is here, and I am okay with that. I can do this." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, nothing needs to be decided right this moment. However, it is something you two need to discuss." Minerva pursed her lips. "Until then, Hermione, Poppy will look after you and the wee one. The last thing you need is a media scandal over this, and you know I'm right. The moment you walk out of St. Mungo's some nurse hard up for a few galleons will be contacting The Daily Prophet so fast the poor Owl's feathers would no doubt be set ablaze from the sheer speed of it." Hermione sighed.

"You're right, I would cause a scandal. Being a member of the whole 'golden trio' thing…it would affect Harry and Ron as well. I see your point Minerva." Hermione sat down.

"We will discuss this, Minerva." Severus tilted his head at Minerva.

"I'm sure you will." Minerva replied raising her eyebrows. "The sooner the better, I might add."

"Don't you have a school to run?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow in return.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Minerva straightened her robes. "I will be on my then. I trust I can leave you two?"

"Yes, Minerva." Severus huffed.

"I will be by to check on you." Minerva smirked as she made her way to the floo. "Have a good night, then." She disappeared in a flash of green. Hermione turned to Severus and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'll go and settle in." She walked to the door.

"Settle in?" Severus asked.

"Yes, in my room." Hermione motioned towards her room with her head. Severus walked with her, and watched as she pulled her bags from her pocket and bring them back to normal size.

"Were you really going to leave?" Severus asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. Severus nodded slowly. "I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Very well." Severus bowed slightly and made his way back to her door. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione stopped unpacking and turned to look at him.

"Thank you." Severus looked at the floor then back at her, "Thank you healing me."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled.

"And thank you for returning." Severus closed the door behind him. Hermione smiled while she changed her clothes. She tried to lie down, but sleep wouldn't come to her. Her thoughts lingered back to Severus. She sighed and threw off the covers and silently made her way out of her room, dressed in her cotton nightgown. She found herself once again at his door. She knocked.

"Come in." Severus called out. She slowly opened the door and spotted him sitting in his bed reading. He looked up from the pages. "Is something wrong?" His brow knit together, concern for her hung thick in his words. She smiled and shut the door.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione replied as she made her way over to his bed. She didn't wait to be invited, and she didn't ask, she climbed up and over Severus and settled in next to him. Severus watched her as she pulled the blanket over herself, her curls lay spread over the pillow. He closed his book, and extinguished the candles. He heard her sight contentedly as he lay down next to her. The memories ran through his head, and that along with the warmth radiating from her body made him smile as he closed his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

***warning this chapter contains a lemon, and is dedicated to my friend, you know who you are! thanks for all the reviews!***

When Severus awoke the next morning he looked to see if she was still beside him, but the space she had occupied all night was empty and the sheets were now cool. He sat up and looked around the room, it was empty as well. He stretched and got up from his bed. He thought he heard something coming from the room she claimed as hers the previous night, and he smiled. She was still there. He decided to shower and dress before seeking her out.

He could still hear a muffled sound coming from her room as he pulled his pants on. He was eager to see her again, and walked from his room fully dressed from the waist down. He was wearing his shirt, but it was only partially buttoned. Her door was closed so he knocked.

"Come in." Her voice drifted from the other side. He entered the room. She was sitting on her bed atop the covers with a book in her hands. Her hair was pulled up, and she was wearing one of his white button up shirts, and no bottoms. The shirt hung off one shoulder slightly; it was quite obvious she was wearing nothing underneath. "Good-morning." She smiled and closed the book.

"Good morning." Severus replied still taking in the picture of her sitting there, she looked very attractive.

"Oh," She blushed as she saw him looking at her, and grabbed the collar of the shirt with one hand. "I'm sorry I stole your shirt. It seemed like everything I tried to wear was either itchy or just uncomfortable."

"It seems as though you wear it better." He replied as he raised his eyebrow. He smiled inwardly as her blush deepened.

"So is this the part where we get to know one another?" Hermione laughed as she shook her head. "Like you're a stranger."

"Indeed. We have known one another for some time, have we not?" Severus walked over and sat at the end of her bed. She leaned forward slightly bending her knees up. Severus looked away for a moment when he was able to see a flash of her blue underwear.

"It's been what? Thirteen years?" Hermione laughed.

"Something like that, yes." Severus nodded.

"I'm not really sure how we're supposed to do this. We didn't exactly court the last time." Hermione laughed. "I kind of just jumped you."

"I believe the phrase was 'you molested my person'." Severus smiled.

"Yes, that was it." Hermione laughed a little harder. "Did you happen to see Minerva walk in on us?" Severus laughed, as he tossed his hair.

"I did." He nodded. Hermione covered her face with her palms.

"I was mortified!" Her words were slightly mumbled. She dropped her hands and sighed. A few moments of silence passed between them before she made a move as if she were going to stand up. Severus started, but waited to see what she was going to do. She moved closer to him on her knees, his shirt still hanging off of her shoulder. She knelt down on her knees as she sat next to him. They spent a few seconds just looking at one another, before she made the first move. She bent down and kissed him, tenderly. He shifted his weight so he could partially face her. He let his hand wander to her bare shoulder.

"Hermione?" He pulled away by a few centimeters.

"What?" She replied, she was breathing heavily.

"We do not have to do this, right now." Severus spoke again, as he tried to force himself to remain still.

"I want to. I have to. I need to." She replied as she closed the distance between them. She wrapped her hands through his hair and grasped his scalp. She moved closer, her head leaning down to meet him his hands wandered to the small of her back as he pulled her against him. He tore his mouth from hers and made his way down her throat and onto her collarbone. She began to unbutton her shirt and he batted her fingers away from the task. Instead he took over; as he pushed the last button through the button hole it slid down her back and hung in the crooks of her arms. Right in front of him, literally in his immediate line of sight, were her bare breasts.

He reached up and cupped her right breast, and he heard her inhale sharply. He ran his thumb over her nipple as he admired her body, his sight lingered to her remaining article of clothing. He realized he was still fully clothed and began to take his shirt off. Hermione took hold of the buttons on his pants. He looked up at her and she smirked as she bit her lip. She unfastened his trousers, and reached her hand down his front. He made a strangled noise as his breath caught in his throat when she took hold of his erection.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered. "I need to remember this is you re-first time with me." Severus watched her lips as she spoke and he could no longer fight the urge to restrain himself. He gently pushed her onto her back and ripped her underpants off of her. The seams tore and Hermione exclaimed as she saw them thrown to the floor. Severus did not give her a chance to speak as he crushed his mouth against hers, and felt her moan. He was able to get himself undressed with an awkward position combined with a few odd angles. After about three minutes of fumbling and groping they were both naked. He wasted no time as he pushed into her.

"Oh! Severus!" Hermione cried out as she clutched at his chest and forearms.

"Am I hurting you?" Severus panted, it was taking everything in him to stop.

"No, Merlin, no. Everything is really sensitive down there." She replied. He pushed further into until he was in entirely. She clamped down around him causing him to almost lose himself. At first he moved gently, but Hermione began to beg him to go faster. He obliged her, his senses were overcome with her cries of passion, he back arching and her hips jumping up to meet his thrusts. She began to cry out, and he spilled himself as she lost herself to pleasure.

"Gods." Severus cried out as he plopped his weight down beside her.

"Yes." Hermione replied her eyes closed, but s smile was spread over her face.

"Was it always this good?" Severus asked as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Yes, and it may be hard to believe but sometimes even better." Hermione laughed.

"No wonder I left myself those memories, this is definitely worth remembering." He slowly sat up.

"I agree." Hermione sat up beside him, she kissed him again. "I love you." She grabbed the shirt she had been wearing and put it back on.

"Hermione, I was thinking this morning while I was in the shower. I think I need to come out of hiding, and you and I should get married." Severus pulled his pants back on.

"Married?" Hermione laughed. "You don't even love me, yet. You're over there talking about marriage." She shook her head as she grabbed a new pair of underwear from her bag and slipped them on.

"I know I love you, woman, why else would I suggest marriage?" He replied very seriously.

"Because you're mad." Hermione shrugged as she laughed. He stood up and walked over to her grabbing her about her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mad because I'm involved with an ex-student of mine, perhaps." He teased her and she playfully struck him on his chest. A knock came from her door.

"Come in." Hermione called out as she tried to escape his grasp, to no avail. Minerva walked in.

"I came to check on the two of you…"Minerva stopped as she looked at the two of them. Severus was half bent over Hermione who was laughing. She looked to the messy bed, Severus state of undress and Hermione wearing his shirt. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Is this all you two do, honestly? You avoided her for how long; I bring her back…Merlins beard…you two!" Hermione wiggled free from his hands, and Severus began to button his shirt once more.

"Good morning, Minerva." Hermione smiled as she attempted to smooth her hair.

"Yes, I can see it has been a good morning for the both of you. I would say be careful, but seeing on how that moment of warning has passed, and you already impregnated her I don't know what to say to be honest!" Minerva pursed her lips. "In my day two people didn't just do this, they were married first!"

"Oh that wasn't always the case." Hermione shook her head.

"I am glad you are here Minerva, I need for you to contact the daily prophet and have them send a reporter to your office. Just make sure it is not Rita Skeeter, please." Severus spoke calmly.

"Whatever for?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"I'm coming out of hiding, and I intend to marry Hermione, just as soon as she says yes and stops mocking me for my desire to be her husband." Severus looked at Hermione.

"I thought you were kidding, Severus. I'll marry you." Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful!" Minerva clasped her hands. "I will send out the inquiry today."

"Hermione, go on and send word to Potter, to meet you…us…but only say you, before it gets out in the Prophet. I know he will be angry if he has to find out, the way everyone else does." Severus cleared his throat.

"I will." Hermione nodded.

"Well let's all get a move on, exciting day ahead!" Minerva turned and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Hermione asked. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this."

"I am quite sure." Severus nodded. "I want to do this. I gave enough in my life, I want the chance for a family and my happily ever after." He smiled. Hermione laughed as she walked to the desk to send word to Harry.

"Well I do believe we will shock everyone." Hermione said as she began to write.

"Yes, we will." Severus walked up behind her and put his hand on her back as he read the letter she was writing. "Hopefully, Potter won't try to hex me." Hermione laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Harry an owl came for you." Ginny turned as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked as he took the letter. Ginny shrugged as she turned back to tea. Harry looked down at the envelope. "It's from Minerva."

"Well, what does it say?" Ginny asked as she nibbled a triangle of toast.

"I don't know." Harry replied as he broke the seal and took out the parchment and began to read. "She wants me to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She says there are matters to be discussed, and that Hermione is the one making this request. It seems as though Minerva found her." Harry looked up from the parchment.

"Hopefully she was able to talk some sense into her head." Ginny nodded.

"At least she stopped her from leaving, thank Merlin for small miracles. Will you send an owl to let them know I will not be into work today? I'm going to head off at once to Hogwarts."

"Yes, dear." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell Hermione and Minerva I said hello."

"Of course." Harry stood up and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ginny waved her hand at him as she continued to eat, Harry laughed and shook his head as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Harry made his way through the halls of Hogwarts as quickly as his feet would carry him. He was anxious to see his friend; he had been growing increasingly worried about her. He hurried to the Headmistress' office and knocked rapidly. Harry took a step back, ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his glasses as he awaited the door to open. After a few moments it did, and Minerva smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming so quickly." Minerva took a step back and motioned for him to enter, with a sweeping movement of her arm. Harry nodded as he stepped through the doorway.

"I came as soon as I got your owl. You say you found Hermione?" He asked as Minerva shut the door and turned back to him. Before she could utter a word a voice wafted from the other side of the office.

"I wasn't exactly lost, Harry. I did tell you where I would be." Harry spun around to see Hermione standing up from a high back chair. Harry smiled and walked over to her, they embraced.

"Hermione, you had us so worried!" Harry spoke into her hair. Hermione patted him on his back as they pulled away from one another.

"You didn't have to worry. I am a big girl now, Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes, I know that, but you weren't acting like yourself. Even you have to admit that." Harry looked to Hermione and then to Minerva.

"Well, there _is_ an explanation for that Harry." Hermione bit her lip as she spoke.

"I would love to hear it." Harry laughed.

"I wonder if you'll still feel that way after you hear what I have to say." Hermione mumbled. Harry didn't hear what she said, but Minerva did. She cleared her throat and pulled Harry's attention away.

"Mr. Potter why don't you have a seat, and I'll get you a nice cup of tea. Hermione…" Minerva nodded towards Harry as she addressed Hermione. Hermione nodded and Harry looked at them both, confused. Hermione sat down in the chair that she had been sitting in when Harry arrived.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, and you must promise me here and now that you'll hear me out before jumping to any conclusions." Hermione lowered her head slightly, but kept her eyes fixed on Harry.

"I can do that." Harry nodded as he leaned forward in his chair.

"No, you have to promise, Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Ok, I promise. Now what's this about?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Minerva is here because she can help to explain some of what I am about to tell you." Hermione sat up a little straighter as she clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. "I have been acting differently, and you accurately attributed it to when I initially was called away by Minerva."

"Ah ha!" Harry cried.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." Minerva shook her head as she handed Harry a cup of tea. "Go on, Hermione." Hermione nodded.

"Minerva asked me to help her to heal someone who was injured at the battle of Hogwarts." Hermione looked to Minerva who gave her an encouraging look.

"The battle of Hogwarts? That was years ago!" Harry cried again as he took a sip of the scalding hot tea.

"Mr. Potter, please restrain yourself and let her speak." Minerva furrowed her brow as she looked at Harry. Harry seemed to shrink down into his chair from the weight of her disapproving scowl.

"It turns out that someone who we had thought to be dead, was not dead just injured. Minerva asked me to help, and I did. As a matter of fact I was able to heal this person. Not only was I able to heal said person but I fell in love with them. Harry, I asked you to come here so that I could tell you everything, before it was splattered across the Daily Prophet. I am engaged and I am also expecting." Hermione looked down to her hands.

"What?" Harry asked, his faced scrunched in confusion. "You're engaged? You're…pregnant?"

"Yes." Hermione lifted her chin and looked at Harry.

"Well, I mean we lost a lot of people that day, I couldn't even begin to venture a guess to who it is." Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Even if you did venture it, Mr. Potter, I dare say you would not come up with his name." Minerva muttered into her tea.

"Ok then, so are you going to tell me who it is?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I am going to tell you, Harry. But first remember you promised not to jump to conclusions." Hermione stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"I know, and I stand by what I said." Harry nodded as he watched Hermione activate the floo. She called out into the flames.

"Come on through, it's time." She took a step back and waited for Severus to come through. Harry watched the flames eager to see Hermione's secret fiancé, someone whom he thought to be dead arisen. A tall dark form stepped through the flames and entered Minerva's office. Harry was momentarily blinded by the bright flash of green and he had to blink a few times for his vision to return to normal. "Harry, I believe you remember Severus."

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried as he jumped up from his chair, his eyes as large as saucers.

"It's nice to see you as well, Potter." Severus spoke evenly.

"Hermione!" Harry cried looking at Hermione, "That's Professor Snape! I mean, bloody hell, we watched you die! You gave me your memories!" Harry was clearly in a state of disbelief. Hermione walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Harry. I had a difficult time with this as well, when I first saw him." Hermione smiled, attempting to calm him. "But you can see he is not dead, he was severely injured though."

"How can….you're engaged to him?" Harry looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Wait, just wait…I thought you loved my mum?"

"I believe you used the correct tense of the word love, Potter." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Whoa..." Harry looked at Hermione. "Did you say you were pregnant?"

"I did." Hermione nodded.

"So…you two?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That is how babies are made, Harry." Hermione laughed.

"You…and him? You…with our old potions professor? And the whole…naked…and oh Gods, Hermione!" Harry appeared to look as if he were about to be sick.

"No one told you to visualize it, Potter." Severus smirked. He was enjoying the sight of Harry squirming with the uncomfortable news he had just received.

"I'm sorry, but bloody hell, you're just so old." Harry furrowed his brow.

"Harry, that's enough." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You're really going to marry him?" Harry sighed.

"That's the plan." Hermione nodded. "A reporter from the Daily Prophet will be here later, and I'm sure the story will run tomorrow, front page."

"You're going to be hounded." Harry looked at Severus as he spoke.

"I'm aware." Severus replied.

"Well, I can't and won't say I am happy about all of this, but I can't stop you." Harry shook his head.

"No you can't." Hermione sighed. "I could use you in my corner though."

"Hermione, I'm always in your corner. You should know that by now. Besides, I owe him." Harry nodded in Severus' direction.

"You owe me nothing." Severus turned and looked into the fire.

"I owe you my life. If all you're asking me for is for me to behind this, then I'm behind it. I've forgiven you, Professor. You do deserve a life of your own, so…congratulations." Harry walked up to Severus and extended his hand. Hesitantly, Severus shook it.

"Thank you, Potter." Severus nodded his head.

"You are marrying my best friend, and you knocked her up." Harry furrowed his brow at the thought, "Please stop calling me Potter, and call me Harry."

"You may refer to me by my given name as well…Harry." Severus deliberately looked to Hermione who was smiling.

"Thank you…Severus." Harry hesitated saying his name, as it was an odd feeling. "Would you prefer I not say anything until after the story runs?"

"I would prefer that." Hermione nodded.

"Ginny?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Especially Ginny." Hermione laughed. "You know she can't keep a secret."

"I'm aware. I did marry her after all." Harry laughed. "Well, you can trust me."

"I hope everyone takes this as well as you…with a few less bloody hell's." Hermione shook her head.


	19. Chapter 19

***I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I am going to try to start updating more regularly. This bit is leading up to a doozy in Chapter 20, so bear with me for the lack of Hermione and Severus in this chapter. I promise Chapter 20 will be worth it! Thanks everyone!***

There was a loud banging echoing through the quiet house. Harry rolled over, groaning to look at the clock. _5:23 am_. Harry closed his eyes, flopped his head back down on the pillow and ran his hand over his face. The banging continued, seemingly louder than just a moment before. Ginny rolled over and poked him in the ribs.

"Go see who that is, and then hex them…" She rolled back over as Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He stumbled to the front door, listening to the banging the whole way. He swung the door open, and before he could say a word Ron stormed past him, shouting and shoving something into his chest. Harry groggily fumbled for the paper that Ron had pushed at him. Adjusting his glasses he looked down to read the Daily Prophet and the headline for the day: 'Deceased Headmaster Found Alive and Engaged!' Harry looked underneath the headline and saw a decent picture of Snape who looked irritated, and Hermione smirking and looking up at him, he smiled inwardly he knew she was blushing in that picture.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Ron was fuming. Harry dropped the paper, and waved it slightly.

"Come on, Ron." Harry shook his head.

"Snape! Bloody fucking Snape! All these years, and it was _HIM_ she was in love with?" Ron paced violently back and forth.

"I thought you were over this, and dating Lavender." Harry sighed.

"Sod Lavender!" Ron stopped pacing. "I haven't been dating her, I haven't done shite but wait for Hermione to get her sense back."

"You were lying about Lavender?" Harry furrowed his brow. "But we saw the two of you together."

"Sympathy sex, Harry. I was lonely and she offered…I'm a bloody man after all, I have needs!" Ron shoulders slouched suddenly. "Didn't mean I don't still love Hermione though."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say." Harry put the paper on a nearby table.

"You didn't seem too surprised mate." Ron gestured to the paper with his head.

"That's because Hermione told me yesterday." Harry made his way into the kitchen, praying Kreacher had made coffee.

"She told you, and you didn't say anything to me?" Ron was getting angry again.

"Relax, she told me not to, Ginny doesn't even know yet." Harry grabbed two cups and poured the coffee. "Trust me; I am not looking forward to her reading the paper this morning."

"Hermione really went to Minerva's that night to help him, huh?" Ron took the cup and sat down. "Which means she knew before she came back. She loved that old git, saw he was still alive and threw me of the wagon right quick."

"You threw yourself off the wagon, mate. You were awful to her that night." Harry shook his head and sat down.

"I know." Ron hung his head.

"You might as well just let her go besides, they're getting married, and not to mention the baby." Harry took a sip of his coffee, he hissed as it burned his tongue.

"Baby!?" Ron cried, his jaw going slack.

"The article didn't mention the baby I take it?" Harry sat his cup down.

"No." Ron shook his head dumbly.

"Well, Hermione is pregnant." Harry shrugged.

"Bloody hell." Ron ran his hand over his head. "I don't know what to do, or say…"

"I think we're all feeling like that right now." Harry nodded.

"Is she going to bring him around on holidays and stuff? Like are we going to have to pull him into the group?" Ron scrunched his face up as his own words disgusted him.

"I don't know, I would imagine so." Harry shrugged again.

"Bloody fucking fantastic." Ron replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"We should be nice, after all Hermione is our friend." Harry took another sip. "No matter how difficult it may be."

"Friend? I loved her, I still love her! We were together for years, and the whole time she was in love with Snape! Snape! She may be your friend, but shite Harry, you are asking too much from me!"

"HARRY!?" Ginny's voice cried out from afar. Harry and Ron both jumped up in unison and bounded out of the kitchen towards her voice. They stumbled to the foyer, almost knocking one another over. Ginny had her back to them, but slowly she turned the Daily Prophet was pulled taught in her hands. "Have you seen this?" Her eyes were large and expression slightly frantic.

"Ron brought it with him." Harry replied, shoving Ron off of him. Ron had grabbed hold of him to prevent himself from falling, and seemed to have forgotten he hadn't let go. Harry shrugged his shoulder briskly to adjust his robe.

"This is the reason she's been gone and behaving like she's gone mad?!" Ginny cried as she threw the paper onto the floor.

"Ginny, you should sit down; getting all worked up isn't good for the baby." Harry spoke softly.

"How can you be so bloody calm right now?" Ginny asked as she brushed past Harry, her arms waving out in front of her.

"He knew about all of this yesterday!" Ron cried out in response. Ginny spun around and stared at her husband. Harry stared daggers at Ron for opening his mouth.

"Yes, I met with them yesterday, that's why I was summoned to Hogwarts." Harry hung his head slightly.

"Harry James Potter I cannot believe you knew about this and didn't tell me!" Ginny turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, Ron." Harry mumbled as he shoved Ron in the direction Ginny had gone.

"Don't put the blame on me." Ron quietly replied as he fought Harry not to walk in first. They found Ginny storming about the kitchen slamming cups and spoons.

"I'm going over there and give her a piece of my mind!" Ginny was suddenly calm. Harry swallowed hard; this was not going to be good.

"Ginny, honey, I don't think that will help the situation." Harry walked over to her and attempted to place his hand on her shoulder, which he jerked violently away from him.

"I don't care what you think; you can either be a man and go with me or stay here alone. Either way, I honestly don't care." Ginny walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to get dressed.

"You should probably sent them an owl and warn them." Ron sat down with a thud. "She's mad."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'm surprised the suggestion came from you though." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's not because I care or anything. I'm still pissed. But it ain't fair to spring Ginny on Minerva like that, I like her." Ron shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

It felt strange not having to hide away at Minerva's house. Since it was common knowledge now that Severus had survived the war, and that he and Hermione were now engaged Minerva thought it a good idea to set them up in a room at Hogwarts until they made other plans. Hermione was standing by the window looking out on the grounds. It was a sunny day, still rather cold but with the sun shining so brightly the temperature was of little matter. She looked down and spotted Hagrid walking towards the castle. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him; he smiled widely and waved at her. She smirked and waved back.

"Who are you waving at?" Severus asked as he sat up in bed, stretching.

"Hagrid. He seems to be the only other person awake and walking the grounds." Hermione smiled as she got up from her spot at the window and walked over to him. She sat down beside him on their bed.

"Well who other than you would be awake before six in the morning, my dear?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"It seems as though you are awake, and it's one minute till six." Hermione laughed.

"Point taken." Severus pulled the blanket from his body, and swung his legs past Hermione allowing his feet to hit the floor. "It is too early to be awake, but there's a lot to do today."

"Yes, there is. I couldn't sleep knowing the entirety of the Wizarding World would be made aware of you being alive, and the two of us being engaged. I've been awake for over an hour now, watching the skies for the howlers we are going to be receiving." Hermione sighed as she stood up and walked back over to the window.

"I think you give people too much credit. I don't think people will care enough to send Howlers." Severus stood up and made his way over to stand beside her. They both peered out of the window, looking at the owl-less sky.

"Well, I guess we'll see won't we?" Hermione looked up at Severus. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a good thing we have other activities to occupy ourselves with." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Not right now, Severus." Hermione laughed as she gently pushed him away from her.

"Yes, now." Severus replied. Hermione put her palm on his chest, keeping him at bay.

"Severus, we have to make arrangements for our living space, and the whole marriage thing. We can't stay here. It was nice of Minerva to allow us to stay here until we can make other arrangements but if it's all the same to you I would rather not give birth at Hogwarts." Hermione laughed as she shook her head.

"Well, as much as I would prefer a different route that leads to a more pleasurable activity," Severus smiled as he grabbed Hermione's bottom. "I have to agree with you, I would much rather our child not be born here."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as she stood on tip toe to kiss him. Their lips met, and Hermione snaked her arms up and around his neck. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Severus inched his hand around her and cupped her breast. She may have said they had other things they needed to accomplish, but her reaction to his touch said something entirely different. She pressed herself against him, and he could feel her aroused nipple against his palm. Suddenly something smacked the side of their heads, breaking the moment.

"What on earth?" Severus mumbled as he looked to see what hit them. It was an envelope, lying on the floor.

"Severus…"Hermione said as he bent down to pick the envelope up.

"Bloody owls, just tossing the letters about."

"Severus…" Hermione repeated herself.

"There's isn't even a name written on it." Severus was manhandling the envelope.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Hermione cried out grabbing him by the arm.

"What?!" Severus replied confused. Hermione silently pointed out the window off into the distance. He took a step closer to the window and began to squint to make out a dark mass that was clearing the forbidden forest. "What is that?" Severus whispered.

"Merlins beard, Severus! It's owls!" Hermione screeched. "Get away from the window, oh my god there has to be hundreds of them!" Hermione grabbed Severus and began to pull him away from the window. She made a mad dash to grab her clothes from atop the side table, hopping on one foot she hurriedly tried to pull her trousers on. Severus grabbed his wand and transfigured normal day clothes from his pajamas. Hermione stopped briefly seeing him do this, and threw her hands up in the air.

"You're a witch woman." Severus laughed, as Hermione pulled on her jumper. Just as she started to slip her sockless feet into her trainers there was a loud commotion outside their window, and envelopes began pouring in landing everywhere. She hopped up on the bed and ran across the mattress; Severus took her hand on the other side and helped her down as they made their way to the door. Envelopes were striking them as they ran, Severus swung the door open and they both dashed out, slamming the door behind them. They slammed into warm bodies; Severus reached out and grabbed Hermione to prevent her from falling.

"What…" Hermione cried out as she stumbled slightly. Regaining herself she looked to see who they had just run into and there stood Minerva and Ginny. Halfway down the hall beyond where Minerva and Ginny stood, she could see Harry running towards them. "Ginny?"

"OH!" Ginny angrily exclaimed, unable to find words. She reached out and slapped Hermione, and before anyone could register what had just happen she reached out with her other hand and slapped Severus. Pivoting on her heel, she stormed away not saying anything. Harry grabbed her as she tried to brush past him. Hermione looked up at Severus her hand to her cheek and her mouth hanging slack with shock. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Why did she do that?" Hermione asked, rubbing the red spot on her face.

"I would imagine it had something to do with the article in The Daily Prophet, my dear." Severus locked eyes with Minerva, who was standing there wide eyed.

"I am so sorry, Severus. I had no idea she was going to strike the both of you. She said she merely wanted to talk." Minerva turned slightly and looked towards Harry and Ginny. They couldn't hear what they were saying but Ginny was gesturing angrily and Harry appeared to be making a terrible attempt to calm her down. They watched as Ginny shoved Harry and walked away. Harry stood for a moment and watched her go before turning and walking towards them.

"Harry, I am so sorry." Hermione bit her lip.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't believe she did that." Harry shook his head. "Especially to you." He looked at Severus.

"Yes, well she had two things in her favor one she is a woman and I would never strike a woman and the second she is with child, and I would never hit a pregnant woman." Severus sighed.

"Why did the two of you come running out like that?" Minerva crossed her arms.

"Owls, hundreds of them. The letters are pouring through the window." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Come on now 'Mione, hundreds? You have to be exaggerating, there can't be that many people who care about the all of this." Harry gestured to the both of them.

"Here's the Colonel Mustard card, Potter, because you obviously need a clue." Severus raised his eyebrow as he spoke. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and lowered her head to hide her giggles. He gently urged Hermione to stand to the side of the door, he reached for the handle and swung the door open as he side stepped. Hundreds of envelopes spilled out and landed at the Minerva and Harry's feet. "Yes, as you can see Hermione is being dramatic. At first glance there could only possibly be ten or fifteen letters, hardly anything to write home about, wouldn't you say, Mr. Potter?"

"There has to be a thousand there!" Minerva exclaimed. Harry scrunched his face at Severus as he bent down and picked up a random letter.

"I guess everyone's Daily Prophet arrived unmolested." Harry tossed the envelope back into the enormous pile.

"Grand observation." Severus rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem today?" Harry asked as he shook his head.

"Harry," Hermione took a step towards him. "We were bombarded with owls as soon as we woke up, then Ginny popped up and attacked both of us. I think he and I have a slight right to be in a bit of a bad mood, don't you think?" Harry hung his head.

"Yeah, I would be angry too, if I were you." Harry looked back at Severus. "Sorry, I couldn't stop Ginny."

"I understand." Severus nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll take care of this since everyone else would rather just stand about being snarky and moronic." Minerva drew her wand. "Dissaeptum!" Suddenly the letters seemed to be running into an invisible piece of glass. She pointed her wand at the pile of letters. "Struo!" The envelopes began to stack themselves neatly. She tucked her wand away. "There, that should help for now." Minerva turned and walked away.

"I would have chosen to set them ablaze." Severus said as he walked back into the room.

"We have to read them, Severus we don't know who sent them all." Hermione replied as she pointed Harry into the room, and she shut the door. Severus turned around.

"Why is he still here?" He asked as he pointed to Harry.

"He is going to help us read some of these." Hermione grabbed a handful of envelopes and shoved them at Harry.

"I can't stay here and help read these, I have things to do!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're wife slapped me, Harry Potter, you are going to help me." Hermione raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Harry looked away and down at the envelopes in his hands.

"I'll stay for a bit, I suppose." He walked over to a chair and plopped down.

"That's what I thought," Hermione nodded and turned to Severus. "You can start reading some as well, Sir Snark." She pointed to a pile of letters closest to Severus.

"A little bossy this morning, are we?" Severus raised his eyebrow as he grabbed an envelope.

"Yes, now read!" Hermione walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute, or I would say no." Severus smirked.

"Merlin's beard you two! Come on, I'm right bloody here!" Harry faked vomiting and Hermione threw an envelope at him.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione cried out as she laughed. They all seemed to hold their breath as they each opened the letters they held in their hands.

"Well, this one says Congrats and they put in fifty galleons." Harry furrowed his brow. "I can't believe someone sent you money."

"Well that's better than this one, calling both of us and I quote 'sick and demented freaks' because he was my teacher here." Hermione sighed and tossed the letter onto the bed.

"Oh, god…no, a million times no!" Severus exclaimed. "Hermione please, just let us burn these letters."

"What was in that letter Severus?" Hermione exclaimed as she walked over to Severus.

"Something you do not want to see, no one wants to see…ever." Severus replied, Hermione grabbed the parchment from his hand before he could move it away from her. She opened it, and her eyes got as large as saucers.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A very, descriptive letter for Severus complete with a photo of its author…all one hundred and eighty years of her, clad in a red, very see through nightie." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Sick!" Harry cried.

"My sentiments exactly, Potter." Severus sat down. "Why is it so bloody early, if I am to do this I need at least three firewhiskey's in me."

"Me too." Agreed Harry.

"Shut up." Hermione replied pointing to her belly. "I can't numb the disgusting away, so if I can deal with it, so can the both of you!"


End file.
